Daughter of the West
by Fiora Kariakis-Mana
Summary: Inuyasha and co. meet a strange looking demon, who is unknowingly Sesshomaru's daughter. Upon further investigation, they meet his mate, who believes that he had fallen is battle! Hearing that her one true love is alive, she seeks him out...
1. Hot Ramen

Daughter of the West

Chapter 1: Hot Ramen 

"Inu-Yasha shut the hell up!" Kagome yelled. Inu-Yasha made an insulting face. "Why don't you, stupid!" he yelled. "I'm not the one who suggested we take the left fork in the road! God, if we end up getting attacked by West Virginia inbred goblin people like they did in wrong turn, I swear I will personally kill you!" she yelled back. Inu-Yasha stopped walking, turned around, and glared at her, his face beet red with anger. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, and I really don't give a rat's ass! Now shut up and follow me!" he shouted back. "Yeah right! You're the one who got us lost in the wilderness in the first place, so how do you think you're going to get us out?" she demanded. 

"Oh, will you shut up!?" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all yelled in unison. Kagome and Inu-Yasha turned and looked at them. Kagome was blushing, not realizing how loud she had been, but Inu-Yasha didn't really care. He was still incredibly angry. "You two have been arguing nonstop for three hours," Sango said. "Yeah, do you realize how annoying it gets after a while?" Miroku inquired. Kagome looked down at the ground for a moment. "Okay, you know what, we're gonna stop here for the day," she said. 

Inu-Yasha looked at her like she had just fallen out of a tree. "What are you talking about? We still have hours of daylight left!" he exclaimed. Kagome scoffed and threw her book bag down on the ground next to a log. She then sat down on the fallen log, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo did the same. Inu-Yasha noisily dropped his hands and shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me. We can't just--OWWW!" 

Inu-Yasha leaned over and picked up a carton of ramen soup. "What was that for?" he demanded, looking at Kagome who was trying to start a fire. "Just shut up and eat your soup. I have a book report I need to do," she replied. When she got a small fire going, Sango handed her something that was contained in an oyster shell, and she sprinkled it onto it, making it a much larger, useable flame. Kagome sat back down on the log and pulled a book out of her book bag. Inu-Yasha read the cover. "Pride and Prejudice? What's that?" he asked. 

Kagome looked up at him angrily. "It's a long book, that's what it is. Now leave me alone and eat your soup," she growled. He made another face and wrapped his carton of ramen soup up in a piece of fire rat cloth, the same fireproof material as his clothing. He set it in the fire to cook and waited. 

Kagome read a few pages of her book, and Inu-Yasha picked his ramen out of the fire. He unwrapped the cloth, stuck it in his pocket, and literally tore the top off of the carton. As he did so, some of the scolding hot soup fell of Kagome's hand and book. She grabbed her burned hand and dropped the soggy book. "What the hell is wrong with you, Inu-Yasha?!" she exclaimed. He jumped backward, still holding his soup and looked at her strangely. "What! It was an accident!" he shouted. "You ruined my book, you baka!" she shouted, "Gimme this!" She grabbed the soup out of his hands and glared at him. "You wanna see an accident? Well then, here you go!" With that, she threw his soup through the forest into a ravine. "Hey, I was eating that!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "Well, too fu--" 

"AAIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" 

Everyone looked down at the ravine where Kagome had thrown the carton of ramen. "What was that?" Shippo asked. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air. "It's a demon," he growled. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" 

A few moments later, a white-haired, blue eyed, female demon walked through the trees. Her hair was soaked in broth, and her hair was covered in noodles. "Okay," she growled in a low, hostile voice, "Which one of you threw this at me?" Inu-Yasha instantly pointed at Kagome, and vice versa. She then scraped some noodles off of her forehead, revealing a purple crescent on her forehead. 

Everyone was slightly taken aback by this. "Jeez, she looks a lot like Sesshomaru," Kagome muttered. Inu-Yasha nodded a little, looking a bit uneasy. Almost as soon as Kagome finished her sentence, the girl stopped ringing the broth out of her hair and looked up at her. "Come again?" she asked. Kagome's eyes shifted to Inu-Yasha, searching for something to say. 

"I was…ah…Just wondering ah….what your…name was?" she asked. The girl smirked a little. "Aikina. Now, whom did you suggest that I looked like?" she asked. Kagome remained silent for a second, and almost started a sentence, only to be interrupted by Inu-Yasha. 

"You look a lot like a demon named Sesshomaru. You know him?" he asked. Ainkina's eyes narrowed in thought, and then she shook her head. "Nope. Don't know the man. Although," she said. Kagome looked at her more closely. "Yeah?" Kagome asked. "My mother may know this man of who you speak." 

"Yeah, whatever," Inu-Yasha grumbled. Kagome answered this with a hard elbow to the gut. "Well, maybe if we follow her we could at least get out of this damn forest that you got us lost in," she growled. "Yeah, Kagome's right," Miroku said. Aikina looked at Kagome. "So, the one who threw that burning soup at me is named Kagome," she said. Kagome laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that, I was just mad at Inu-Yasha…" she said. "Oh, just a pair of bickering mates. That's fine, then," Aikna replied. 

Kagome immediately started to blush. She saw that Inu-Yasha was also a little red, and Miroku and Sango were cracking up. "I guess we'll follow along," Inu-Yasha said. "Good," Aikina said, "You look pretty lost, and this forest is very dangerous after nightfall. You'd be helpless without a full-demon such as myself."   



	2. The Dog's Meow

**__**

[AN: Wow. You guys really like this, hm. That is frigging sweet, man. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last! PS I ain't even started yet! Oh, yeah, and Misao, she's probably around seventy-five, which means she'd look like she's seventeen.] 

Daughter of the West

Chapter 2: The Dog's Meow

Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked side-by-side, following the path that Aikina took. Kagome could tell that Inu-Yasha still felt uneasy about her and her possible affiliation with Sesshomaru, but they had no other choice unless they wanted to wander around in the woods for the rest of their lives. The sun was already mostly set, and everyone looked uneasy, like they could feel the creatures of the woods staring at them, waiting to come out and attack. 

Aikina looked back at them. "We need to pick up our pace. There's a couple of strong demons that lurk in the heart of the forest," she said. Earlier, Kagome had helped her brush the noodles out of her hair. She had great, silver hair, and every once in a while there would be a black streak. She had really nice hair, no matter if it reeked of chicken broth. But she had no time to think about hair. She'd trip on a root or something if she didn't pay attention. 

"Do you really think we should be trusting her?" Miroku asked Sango in a whisper. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Any way we can get out of this forest would be good, though. I feel some really bad energies in this forest," she replied. Miroku nodded. "Yeah, me too. But those bad vibes…do you think they might be Aikina?" he asked. Sango sighed and shook her head. "Just drop it already, Miroku." 

What they hadn't realized that Aikina had exquisite hearing. "If you aren't completely sure you can trust me," she said without even bothering to turn around, "You can just fend for yourself against the demons that lurk in these woods." Sango shot Miroku a look and gave him a sharp elbow to the side. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked in a loud whisper. She looked at him and spoke. "It's for being rude to our guide, stupid." 

A few minutes later, Aikina stopped right in her tracks, looking back and forth. Everyone else stopped behind her, and Miroku and Sango thought at first that it was what they had said. "Oh, no," Aikina groaned. The group listened, as the trees seemed to move. "What is it?" Kagome whispered to her. Aikina turned and looked at her. "Demons," she replied. Kagome looked around for a moment. Who knows where those demons could be hiding. She took a few steps to the right, a few steps closer to Inu-Yasha. 

He looked down at her strangely. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm just a little freaked out, okay?" she asked sarcastically. "Looks like we're in for a fight," Aikina said. Inu-Yasha reached down for the Tetsusaiga, Miroku held his staff before him, Sango tightened her grip on her boomerang bone, and Kagome prepared to load her bow. At that moment, they all heard a large growl emitting from the forest. 

A few moments later, a mammoth, ferocious-looking boar demon ran out of the woods. Its tusks were covered in dried blood, and it seemed rabid. "I'll handle this," Sango said as she leapt onto Kirara's back. She rode her cat demon into the air, and as she readied her boomerang, three more, much-smaller boars ran out into the open. One was too close to get in for a good shot, so she was forced to swerve upward. 

Inu-Yasha drew his sword, and it transformed into the fang. He prepared to use the Wind Scar on the largest boar, when another, even larger boar ran our and rammed him, sending him flying into a tree. Kagome ran to his side. "Inu-Yasha! Are you okay?" she asked. He rubbed a small cut on his forehead. "Dammit!" he yelled, pulling out the Tetesusaiga that was stuck in then ground next to him. He stood up and nodded slightly. "Just stay close," he said. When they turned around, they saw Aikina just as she cut the second-largest boar on the forehead. 

When she landed, the beast was bleeding terribly. She was panting. When Kagome looked at the boar demon, she saw that it was not the only wound Aikina had given it. There were many slashes along its sides, but it was just too big. Sango and Miroku had been trying to deal with one of the smaller demons, but along with trying to keep the others from attacking them at the same time, it was impossible to focus. 

Kagome pulled an arrow from her quiver and strung her bow. It began to glow with the purifying light and she let it fly. It flew right for one of the smaller demons, and when it hit, the demon was turned t dust. "Yes! Direct hit! Grand Theft Auto has finally paid off!" she shouted in victory. The large demon closet to it, apparently angered by Kagome's actions, charged at the closet thing to it: Aikina. 

She quickly jumped out of the way, and in a split second, transformed into a magnificent creature unlike any of the people there had seen. The new Aikina was almost completely white, save parts of her bushy tail and a large streak of black behind each of her pointed, cat-like ears. She had large, dog-like paws that looked quite awkward compared to her sleek, cat body. 

In seeing her, the demons all panicked and took a few steps back toward the forest. Aikina let out a low growl, and then a ferocious roar. She charged forward at one of the smaller boar and mauled the beast, causing it to let out a painful squeal. She killed the smaller demon and let out another roar, frightening the demons. They started running for the forest, and she pounced on the larger, wounded demon. She killed the demon in her grasp, but let the last two get away.

She released the dead boar, took a step back, and then transformed into her humanoid form. The blood was now absent from her claws and mouth, but the rest of the group was still amazed and shocked at what they had seen. Aikina walked towards them. "We'd better get out of here. Such a disturbance won't go unnoticed by the forest," she explained. Kagome nodded a little, a blank expression still on her face. "Umm…what was that?" she asked bluntly. Aikina sighed. "Here we go again," she groaned, "I'm half dog demon half cat demon. Okay? Okay. Now we gotta go." Aikina walked in the opposite direction, and reluctantly, the rest of the group followed. 


	3. The Love of Lady Kimi

**__**

[AN: you guys actually like my story, huh. That's cool. I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the other two.]

Daughter of the West

Chapter 3: The Love of Lady Kimi 

The group had walked the entire night, following Aikina out of the forest. There had been no incidents of violence after the encounter with the boar demons. But the pace had been hard to keep up with, and after walking for so long, they were pretty much ready to fall over. "Aikina," Kagome asked, "How far is it until we get to your manor?" Aikina looked back at her. "It's only a little while, now. A mile, tops," she replied. Kagome nodded with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she sighed. When they reached the top of the hill on which they were walking, they saw a large castle-like mansion. Aikina sighed. "It's good to be home again." 

As they walked down the other side of the large hill, everyone but Aikina marveled at the manor. "That's quite a place to call home," Sango mentioned to Kagome. The exhausted time-traveler nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they must belong to a pretty prominent family," she replied. "Or they may have plundered it," Miroku chimed in, still feeling untrustworthy of their demon guide. Both girls sighed and smacked him on the head, sending him to the ground. 

It wasn't long until they reached the extensive lands that lie around the large manor. There were exquisite gardens, and the few tenders they saw all bowed to her and addressed her as 'Lady Aikina', or 'Milady'. "Wow, this place is great!" Kagome exclaimed. Aikina turned to her. "Yes, it's a very…rich place," she replied. Kagome looked back at Inu-Yasha. There was quite a scowl on his face. Kagome shook her head and turned her head back before her. "I don't know why he hates the smell of flowers," Kagome groaned. Sango, who was still next to her, sighed. 

They walked a little while longer until they reached the bronze doors of the manor. When they stopped before them, a young servant girl ran up to Aikina. "My apologies, Milady, but your…companions will have to leave their heavy weaponry here," she said. Kagome and Sango were immediately alerted. 

What if Miroku was right? What id they couldn't trust Aikina? 

This was now a possibility, but someone who risks his or her own life to save yours probably wouldn't do that. And so, with this thought, she handed over her bow and arrows. Sango waited a second, and then hesitantly handed over her boomerang, however everyone present but Aikina and the servant knew that she still had a dagger strapped to her leg, not to mention Kirara. Inu-Yasha, of course, being as stubborn as he is, tried to hide the Tetesusaiga in the folds of his pants. "All of it," she said, glaring at Inu-Yasha. Kagome glared at him as well, with a look that said _'Give it to her now, jackass'._ Inu-Yasha gave in and handed over the sword. They all proceeded to enter until the servant stopped Miroku, who was last. "The staff," she said. Aikina waved her hand in dismissal. "Let him keep it," she said. The servant sighed, but obeyed. "Whatever you say, Milady." 

After the group passed the servant, Inu-Yasha asked where their weapons were being taken. "Oh, Yü will take them to the library. You can fetch them on your way out," Aikina replied. There were many servants wandering the floor of the manor that they were currently on. When the neared the large, elaborate stone staircase, yet another servant stopped Aikina. "Milady!" she exclaimed, "Oh, you mother Lady Kimi will be so happy about your return!" Then she turned to the small group behind her. "Milady…who are these…savages?" she asked. This made Inu-Yasha angry. "Well we're not the one's who ripped apart a--" he was interrupted when Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth. The servant gave them a look, but allowed them to pass.

The group followed Aikina up the stairs, and when they reached the top, they saw that there weren't even half as many servants on that floor. "Mama?" Aikina called out, "Maaaaaaamaaaa?" 

A few moments later, a middle-aged woman walked into the main area of the floor. She had pale skin, the same bright blue eyes as Aikina, and silky black hair that was wrapped around a wire frame that shaped it like the wings of a butterfly. Even with the meager smile on her face, she looked somewhat hollow, like she was only the shell of the woman she had once been. 

"Ah, Aikina, my daughter, you've returned," she cooed, her eyes shifting toward at Inu-Yasha and looking at him strangely, "Who are your…friends?" Aikina smiled and then introduced the group to her mother. Lady Kimi smiled and turned to her daughter. "Aikina, will you go downstairs and tell the servants to prepare rooms for our guests here," she commanded. Aikina obediently went until she was stopped by the sound of Kagome's voice. 

"Oh, no! You don't need to prepare rooms for us. We don't want to be a burden," she said. Lady Kimi shook her head. "It would be our pleasure. It is the least we could do for guests," she replied formally. Kimi waved her hand, and Aikina walked back down the staircase. 

"We have a few questions we need to ask you," Inu-Yasha said bluntly as soon as Aikina had disappeared down the stairs. "As do I," Kimi said, frowning at Inu-Yasha'a lack of formality, "What is your question?" 

Inu-Yasha glared at her momentarily. "It's about your daughter, Aikina. She looks like someone we…know. Yeah, someone we know," he replied. Kimi smiled a bit. "And this person's name would be?" she asked. "His name's Sesshomaru. Happen to know if there's any connection?" Inu-Yasha asked. 

Kimi gasped and took a step back, and quickly covered her mouth. "I have not heard…that name spoken in years," she said softly, her eyes welling with tears. Kagome took a few steps closer to her. "Are you okay?" she asked. Kimi nodded slightly, and looked back at Inu-Yasha. "He is Aikina's father," she said grimly, answering the last part of Inu-Yasha's question. "God," Kagome started, "I never woulda thought he had a daughter out there somewhere." 

Kimi looked at her oddly. "Tell me," she started, "How is it that you knew my husband?" Kagome and Inu-Yasha's mouths dropped. "He has a wife, too?" Kagome gaped. "He has a heart?!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed. Kimi scowled at them. "I wish you wouldn't speak of my late husband as if her were still among the living," she said, her eyes now dry and her expression stern. "Late?" Kagome asked, "If you thin he was killed in battle with Inu-Yasha or something…please! It was only dumb luck that he got the Tetsusaiga to work!" Kimi looked at her strangely. "We must have men confused," she said, "My Sesshomaru died many, many years ago." 

"Wait. What did he look like?" Sango asked, finally speaking up. Kimi sighed. "Much like your dog-eared friend here," she said indicating Inu-Yasha. "That's the same Sesshomaru," Kagome said. As soon as the words drifted out of her mouth, an amazed and disbelieving look overcame Lady Kimi. "There's just now way…………"


	4. Searching For Sesshomaru

Daughter of the West

Chapter 4: Searching For Sesshomaru 

Kimi bit her lower lip. "There's…there's just no way…" she said softly to herself. Kimi could taste the coppery taste of blood from biting on her lower lip. At that moment, Aikina sauntered back up the stairs. "The rooms are being prepared downstairs, Mama," she said. Kimi nodded slightly and turned back to Inu-Yasha and Kagome. "We will continue to speak of this at a later time," she said. With that, Lady Kimi walked back down the hall that she had appeared from. "What were you talking about?" Aikina asked. 

Kagome thought for s second about what she should say. Kimi had apparently not talked any of what she and Inu-Yasha had just briefly discussed, so she replied that it was nothing important. 

"Well, your rooms are on the first floor," she said. She then indicated a servant who was standing at the top of the stone staircase. "Suzuki here will show you to your rooms." Kagome nodded, and they all followed the young woman back down the staircase. 

The woman dubbed as Suzuki led them down a wide hallway. She pointed to four rooms, two on each side of the hallway. "Choose between them. The baths are the last room down this hall," she said blandly. They all acknowledged her and she walked off. 

Kagome and Sango selected the rooms on the right side of the hallway, and Inu-Yasha and Miroku had taken the others. Only a paper screen separated the rooms, but it was no problem. In Kagome's room, there was a single bed that was lifted above the floor on posts. The floor itself was covered with straw mats, and in the corner was a small vanity with a mirror, a few drawers, and a stool in front of it. 

Kagome set down her book bag and unzipped it. She dug through it for a moment and pulled out a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap. She also pulled out a white tank top with the PowerPuff Girls on the front and matching boxer shorts. She set them down next to the bed and walked over to the screen. "Hey, Sango! You wanna go get a bath?" she called. Sango walked over and slid the screen over. "Sure," she replied, "I need a good bath." 

Sango slid the screen back shut again and they each walked out of their rooms. They walked down the hall together, not talking much. When the entered the baths, they gasped in awe. 

Around the room were several elegant bonsais. The floor, like their rooms, was covered in straw mats. In the center of the large room was a large, marble tub with a small bamboo tube in the center. Carved into a wall behind the tub was a niche, and inside that were several bottles of what appeared to be perfumes and scented oils. 

Sango walked over to the tub and looked at it strangely. "How do you think we work this thing?" she asked. Kagome walked over and looked at it for a moment. She then grabbed the string that was attached to the plug in the bamboo tube. "I suppose we find out," Kagome said. With that, she yanked out the plug, and water started to quickly pour from it. 

Sango put her hand in the water. "Wow, this is warm!" she exclaimed. "Really?" Kagome asked. She nodded in reply, and Kagome ran her hand under the stream. "Yeah, you're right," she said, looking around, "Are there any towels in here?" Sango didn't reply. She was too busy looking at all the glass vials and bottles filled with unknown substances. 

Kagome looked around, and saw a few white linen towels stacked in the corner, along with a few white robes. When she turned back to the tub, Sango was sniffing a light purple-colored bottle. "Smell this," she said, handing her the bottle. Kagome took it and held it up to her nose. Her senses were immediately ambushed by the scent of lilacs and roses. "Oh my God! That smells wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I know," Sango replied, "I haven't even gotten to some of them yet!" 

Kagome then slipped out of the dirty school, uniform that she had been wearing and slipped into the now full tub. Sango did the same, and then opened up yet another bottle. This one's glass was a pale rose color. "I like this one," she cooed. Kagome grabbed it off of her and sniffed it. "Ooo, fruity." With that, she poured it into the water. She capped the bottle back up and set it into the little niche as Sango spread it around with her hand. They both slid deeper into the water and stretched their arms out, Kagome giving a large yawn as she did so. 

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. They both looked to where the sound had come from, and then a servant entered. "Lady Kimi is requesting your presence. She is awaiting you in her library at the other end of the hall. And please make haste," she said. With that, she departed. 

Kagome pulled another plug at the bottom of the tub, and the two young women got out. Kagome walked over and grabbed two towels and gave Sango one. Sango grabbed one of the white robes and dressed herself in that, while Kagome dressed in the pj's she had selected. Once they were both dressed, they exited the room. 

Once again, Kagome and Sango walked down the hallway, but passed their room. At the end of the hallway were a pair of large, double doors. They were already open, so the walked inside. 

When they entered the room, just as they had about the baths, they gaped in awe. The walls were stacked high with shelves of scrolls, and some of the shelves bowed with the weight. When the turned and looked to the right, they saw Lady Kimi sitting in a large chair, reading a silken scroll. "I've been waiting for you," she said, without even looking up from her scroll. A few moments later, Inu-Yasha and Miroku rushed in. 

"What did you want to see us for?" Inu-Yasha asked, more like demanded. Kimi rolled up her scroll and stood. She let out a low sigh, and spoke. "How many times have you encountered my husband?" she asked simply. Inu-Yasha shrugged his shoulders. "Quite a few," he said. She looked up at one of the large windows. "Do you think there is a chance that you will stumble upon him again?" she asked again, Inu-Yasha smirked a little. "As long as I still have that sword you took off a me we will," he replied acerbically. Kimi looked back at him and smiled softly. "Then my daughter and myself shall accompany you when you leave," she said. 

"Come again?" Miroku asked. For as little trust he had for Aikina, he had half as much for her mother. "Aikina and I are coming with you," she said. "No way in hell," Inu-Yasha replied bluntly. Kimi shot him quite a glare. "By the command of the Lady of the West, my daughter Aikina and myself will accompany you on your journey. If what you say is true and you are sure to encounter Sesshomaru again, I wish to be there so that we are reunited. I also think that he wouldn't mind it all that much to meet his own daughter," she growled. Kagome and Sango both gave her a small round of applause. Inu-Yasha, however, could offer no kind thoughts. 

"I don't see why she'd wanna be reunited with that asshole," he muttered under his breath. Kimi shot him yet another look. "And I'd also appreciate it if you're dog-eared friend would watch his mouth," she growled. "Certainly. Inu-Yasha, sit!" Kagome yelled. And as soon as the words came out of her mouth, Inu-Yasha slammed onto the ground. 


	5. Usagi, Rabbit Girl

**__**

[A/N: Seems like you guys like my story, hm? It's been up for, what, 2 or 3 days, and I've gotten 9 reviews? Lassies and lads, (I'm not Scottish, but I wish I were), enjoy the chapter!]

Daughter of the West

Chapter 5: Usagi, Rabbit Girl 

The next morning, the group went to Kimi's library to claim their weapons. It took a little searching, but they found them on a table in the left side of the room. Kagome picked up her bow and quiver, although she wasn't really paying attention. She was looking more at the tons and tons of scrolls. "Count your arrows," Miroku said as he watched them select their weapons. The comment didn't even seem to faze her. There were history books that would be worth millions in her time there. 

After a few moments, Sango walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She now had her giant boomerang, and Inu-Yasha the Tetsusaiga. "C'mon," she started. "Yeah, we gotta get out of here before--" 

Before Miroku could finish his sentence, Kimi and Aikina walked into the room. Kimi was dressed much less regally than she had been the day before, now dressed in a blue yukata, and her hair was done up in a simple topknot. Aikina was dressed relatively the same, but her yukata was a deep red opposed to the previous day's light green. "Trying to leave without us, were you?" Kimi asked. Miroku and Inu-Yasha, being the men that they are, both shook their heads, not knowing that it was a rhetorical question. "Shall we go?" Kimi asked. A few second later, they all followed the lady of the castle. 

A few moments later, they exited the large manor. "Why are we going with them?" Aikina whispered in her mother's ear. "You'll see. Now shush!" she replied gently. Aikina sighed in frustration. She could see no point in going with Inu-Yasha, although it was so deeply connected to her. After Aikina's question to her mother, there was quite an awkward silence. 

"So," Kimi said, breaking the cold hush, "Why _are_ you all traveling together?" They all gave each other looks, as if silently discussing on who would explain Naraku and the jewel shards until a fed-up Inu-Yasha spoke. "We're pursuing a demon," he said simply. At first, Kimi thought that he was just elaborating on the story of how they were searching for her husband, but after listening to the further description, she quickly realized that he was not. 

"Shikon jewel…I think I've heard of it. So, how many of these shards do you have?" Aikina asked curiously. Kagome thought for a moment and gave her an answer. "Four or five…I think," she replied. Aikina tried to hide an amused smile for a moment, but it was useless. "That's…pitiful…No offense or anything," she laughed. "Yeah, we know it's pitiful," Inu-Yasha groaned, almost directing his comment at Kagome. "Well, it wasn't my fault they were stolen," Kagome growled. Kimi, sensing a fight between the two brewing, immediately changed the subject. 

After a short while of idle chit-chat, the group was once again silent, except for the complaints of Shippô , who they had almost lost track of while in Kimi's castle. Also, they hadn't really told the small fox child that they _planned _to find their long-time nemesis Sesshomaru. "Shippô , would you pipe down!?" Inu-Yasha growled. The small fox jumped from Kagome's shoulder into her arms. "Why don't you make me!" he yelled back. Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Will you two please stop?" she asked. Inu-Yasha mimicked her in an annoying, high-pitched voice. "Don't…just don't," Aikina growled, rubbing her temples. They walked for a little while longer, having their little quarrels every now and then, but then, Kagome stopped in her tracks. 

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Shippô asked. Kagome's eyes darted from side to side. Everyone turned and looked at her. "What? You sense jewel shards?" Inu-Yasha asked. She nodded slightly. "Yeah," she replied, "There are two. And they're moving this way really quick." Inu-Yasha snarled a little. "Tell me this isn't Koga," he growled. "No," Aikina said, raising her guard, "I know this scent." And as soon as she finished her sentence, a yellow streak darted from the forest, right for Aikina, sending up a cloud of dust. 

When the dirt and dust settled, Aikina was blocking the high kick of a young blonde demon. Her hair was tied into two pigtails and bounced as she moved, and hanging over her bangs were two, floppy rabbit ears. "I see you've made some new friends, Aikina," the rabbit-eared girl cooed. "Can it, bimbo!" Aikina yelled, throwing a punch at her. "I especially like the one in the black," she said. Miroku looked around for a second, and a small, perverted grin grew on his face. Sango, noticing this, gave him a sharp elbow to the side, eliminating his look. 

Aikina and the rabbit demon fought, their powers perfectly matched. Punch for punch, kick for kick. They each had yet to land a hit, that is until the rabbit demon leapt right over Aikina and walked over to Miroku. "What are you doing, you stupid rodent?" Aikina yelled. The rabbit turned and looked at her. "Up yours!" she yelled. She turned back to Miroku, and walked right up to him. 

"Hey there," she said seductively. Miroku's eyes darted over to Sango, who was getting mad, but he run with what he had in front of him for a while. "What's yer name, huh?" she asked, chewing on a bit of her stringy blonde hair. "Miroku," he replied, in a seductive tone of his own. "I'm Usagi," she replied, "Hey, if yer interested, I'll let ya look down my yukata after I beat Aikina's sorry ass into the ground." Miroku gave a simple 'ooo'. He could feel Kimi, Kagome, Sango, and Aikina all glaring at him, but he was willing to make sacrifices. 

"Those jewel shards are in her feet," Kagome muttered. Usagi turned around and glared at her. "Huh? How did you know 'bout my gems?" she demanded. A small growl erupted from Usagi. "You got some gems too, eh? Well, lemme take 'em off yer hands!" As soon as she finished what she was saying, she threw a punch at Kagome, and she was going right for her jewel shards. 

**__**

[A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh, and, uh, don't bother to mention in your reviews that Usagi is a country-bumpkin, cause I already know that.]


	6. Lucky Rabbit's Foot

**__**

[A/N: A note for those who review on MM.org. Please don't. No offense, but I can't read them for some reason. Just go to FF.net and submit them, cause the fic is on there, too. Sorry for any inconvenience. Thanks! PS: Sirius, to answer your question, that is true, but Kimi's a cat demon. From what little I know about cats, I'm not really sure if their sense of smell in that superior. If I'm wrong, feel free to tell me, but I think their strong point is more their eyesight.] 

Daughter of the West

Chapter 6: Lucky Rabbit's Foot

Usagi threw a punch at Kagome, heading straight for her shards. She would've snatched them off of her, but Aikina got a firm hold of her hair, stopping her instantly. Aikina pulled the rabbit demon towards her by her hair, causing her to let out a large shriek. "Lemme go!" she yelled. A low growl came from Aikina. "I've had it with you, Usagi!" she hollered. Usagi quickly pulled herself free, and jumped out of her way. "Well, that ain't my probem'," Usagi yelled back. They yelled at each other for a few moments, and then got back to the fighting, which, like the time before, showed no progress. 

Inu-Yasha sighed, annoyed with both Aikina and Usagi. He shook his head, and then reached down for the Tetsusaiga. He quickly drew the sword, and in a split second, transformed it into the large fang. As soon as he did this, he noticed Kagome looking at him with a very piercing look. 

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Going to finish off this battle," he replied simply, taking a step forward. "You can't just get in the middle of something like this," she said. "Yeah I can. Now watch me do it," he said sarcastically. Kagome grabbed onto his shoulder. "I'm sure Aikina can fight it out in time," she said. Inu-Yasha sighed again, an annoyed look on his face. "Well, time isn't our biggest asset at the time being, and I don't wanna waste anymore time playing cat…well, half-cat and mouse," he said. Kagome let go of him and sighed. "Do as you please," she said. Inu-Yasha smirked sarcastically at her, and then charged right into the battle. 

Inu-Yasha swung his sword, right out at Usagi. But she saw the blade coming at her, and being so fast, she jumped out of the way, leaving the blade slicing toward Aikina. In a split second, she sidestepped the missed attack, and just as she passed Inu-Yasha, she elbowed him in the back of the head, sending him straight for the ground. The only reason he didn't fall flat on his face was because he jammed his sword into the ground and regained his balance. And at the same moment, as if it had been rehearsed, they spun around, glaring at each other, and yelled: "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!" 

Everyone was startled by their yelling, especially Usagi. "So them two are mates, huh? Gee, I didn't mean to screw up any love affairs," she said. 

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all smirked, hoping to hold in their laughter. An uncle and his soon-to-be-discovered niece together. Just wait till Sesshomaru gets wind of it. Heads would roll. Probably Inu-Yasha's, but…

Usagi walked over to Miroku and smiled flirtatiously. "Don't worry, sugar. I'll be back, n' then you can have s'more eye candy," she cooed. Then she turned to Kagome. "N' don't think I won't be back for them gems, neither. I need some strength in my hands, too." With that, the hyper-active hare demon ran, or more like hopped off. "They're called jewel shards, you stupid country-bumpkin!" Kagome called after her. "It's no use," Kimi said, waving her hand. Kagome shook her head a little. "I know, but she's such a bimbo," she growled, "I mean, hitting on Miroku. I mean…come on." 

"Don't think I don't know that," Miroku said unhappily, "She's below even _my_ standards." Sango's jaw dropped in amazement. "You have standards?!" she gasped. Kagome and Kimi both started to laugh a little. "Hey, hey, hey," Miroku said defensively, "I can name three women I _haven't _asked to bear my child yet." "Oh, really? Three our of what…forty-seven thousand, six hundred and twelve?" she asked. Miroku thought for a moment and nodded mockingly. "Yeah, I think that's about right," he said sarcastically. 

Kimi gaped a little at him. That's when they heard Aikina and Inu-Yasha cursing at each other again. "Oh, go to hell!" Aikina shouted. "Blow me!" Inu-Yasha yelled back. Sango sighed a little. "He argues with her almost as loud as he does with Kagome," she said. "Now _that's_ saying something," Miroku said. Kimi smirked a little, and then called after her daughter. Aikina walked over, an angered look on her face. "He is such an asshole!" she shrieked, talking to no one in particular. Inu-Yasha, however was still spouting some choice words.

"You're the idiot, not me! I was only trying to finish up the battle that seemed to be giving _you _so much trouble!" he shouted. Kagome sighed and walked over to him. "Shut up, now here," she said, placing a cup of ramen in his hand. He looked down at the Styrofoam cup and then back at Kagome. "What is this?" he asked. "We're taking a rest. Just stay away from Aikina and eat your ramen, and I'm sure you'll be fine," she said sarcastically. Inu-Yasha made a face, but quickly went off to dig a fire pit, and sending poor Shippô out for wood. 

__


	7. Aikina's Wondering

Daughter of the West

Chapter 7: Aikina's Wondering 

****

About a half an hour later, Shippô returned with a small bushel of kindling. "Well, could you have taken _any _longer?" Inu-Yasha asked sarcastically, eagerly holding his carton of ramen. "Maybe you should've gotten it yourself, then," the small fox child said as he dropped the sticks into the fire pit. Shippô quickly ran off to play with the demon exterminator's cat, Kirara, and Kagome threw a book of matches at Inu-Yasha. He quickly struck one and tossed in in with the sticks, providing a source of heat to cook his soup. 

"He eats that stuff like its crack," Kagome growled. "Crack?" Kimi asked curiously. "I'll explain later," Kagome replied. From all the wise cracks she had made, Kagome had already explained the meanings of various names to Miroku and Sango numerous times. Once Inu-Yasha had a large fire going, Miroku and Sango walked over to warm up and relax. Kagome and Aikina followed, as Kagome lugged around her overstuffed book bag. They all sat around the fire, and Kagome dug out her Social Studies book, a notebook, and a pen. 

"Do you always have to do homework?" Inu-Yasha asked sarcastically. Kagome looked up at him and glared. "Oh, just shut up and eat your soup," she replied, thumbing through her large textbook. She stopped on a certain page, and almost immediately started taking down notes. "Oh, why do they make us study this crap?" she growled to herself. "What?" Aikina asked curiously. "Nothing, its just monarchies of Russia. I'll explain later," she replied. Aikina smiled a little, but it faded as she looked around. "Kagome?" she asked, getting the girl's attention. "Yeah?" Kagome asked. 

"Did you see where my mother went?" Aikina asked her. Kagome looked around for a second and shrugged. "Nope. No idea. I didn't even realize that she was gone," she replied. Aikina silently stood up. "I'm going to go find her," she said, almost groaning, "Don't wait up. This may take a while." Kagome and Sango seemed to be the only ones who took notice of her walking away, although Miroku did ask if she was going for a bath. For that little remark, he got an elbow to the side, but not much more than that. With that, Aikina walked off into the woods that surrounded them.

"Maaaaaaaamaaaaaa!!!!" she called. There was no reply. Aikina sniffed the air, and looked off to her left. "I guess she went this way," she said. Akina followed after her mother's scent for a while, seeing a footprint or two every so often. "Mama?" she called again. Like the last time, there was no answer. She walked for a few more moments, and then she saw her mother leaning against a large rock in the middle of a clearing, watching the sky. Aikina walked forward and stood behind her mother for a moment, amazed that she hadn't noticed her watching her yet. 

"Mama?" she asked, startling her mother. Kimi jumped up and turned, a slightly flustered look on her face. "Oh…I didn't notice you there," she said quickly. Aikina took a few more steps forward and sat down next to her. "Whatcha doing out here?" Aikina asked. Kimi sighed and leaned back against her rock. "Just thinking," she said with a longing sigh. Aikina looked at her mother with a concerned look. "You okay?" she asked. Kimi snapped back out of her thoughts again. "Oh…oh, yeah, I'm fine," she said, rubbing her forehead, "Like I said, I'm just thinking." Aikina looked at the sky, back at Kimi, back at the sky, and finally back at her mother. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Kimi shook her head again. "I'm fine. You worry too much, Aikina. You need to calm down," she said. 

Aikina sighed a little. "Does this have anything to do with the reason we're traveling with Kagome and her friends?" she asked. Kimi thought for a moment, a slightly nervous look on her face. "No, of course it doesn't. Why would you think that?" she asked. Aikina shrugged her shoulders a little. "I don't know. Will you even tell me why we're with them?" Aikina asked in turn. Kimi looked away for a moment. "I…ah, would really…rather not talk about it, alright. I just don't want to discuss it," she replied apprehensively. Aikina smirked a little. "You have feelings for Inu-Yasha or Miroku, don't you?" she asked, her grin widening slightly. Kimi's eyes opened wide. "Of course I don't! Why on the good Earth would you think _that_?" she demanded. Aikina smiled even more. "You do, don't you?" she asked again. 

Kimi scowled a little and quickly stood up. "I told you, I don't want to talk about it, Aikina. I'm going back to join the rest of the group," she said. With that, she walked off, following the same path that Aikina had taken earlier. Aikina sighed and looked back up at the sky, which was now an array of purples, oranges, and yellows. "I have to find out what's worrying her so," she thought. "There's something very wrong and it's really hurting her. I have to find out what it is!" 

**__**

[A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review! Ciao!] 


	8. A New Lead

**__**

[A/N: Well, it seems the problem with my reviews on Media Miner has been straightened out. Anyway, over the holidays the updates will either take a little longer or come a little faster (depending on how much time I have) so make this one last just in case. I've also been working on a Mir/San fic called 'To Know You Once Again'. Anyway, please remember to read and review!]

Daughter of the West

Chapter 8: A New Lead

The group walked along a dusty path, heading for the nearest small village. Inu-Yasha, of course, was in front, a very angry expression coating his face. Aikina was not far behind, walking with her mother, the same arrogant, angry look. They were both muttering things about each other, and although they were barely audible, Kagome had to take Shippô as far away as she could from the cursing and muttering, although it was only across the wide dirt road. 

"Jeeze, you'd think those two would be over by now," Kagome mumbled to Sango. She nodded simply and pet Kirara, who was sitting on her shoulder. After a few moments, they turned when they heard Miroku give a anxious groan. Kagome looked at him curiously. "Miroku?" she asked. 

He groaned again. "You don't think we'll see Usagi any time soon, do you?" he asked. Sango laughed a bit. "Why? I thought you liked her?" she asked. Miroku gave a small grimace. "Are you crazy? Gods, she a redneck!" he yelled. Kagome sighed. "And this is what I get for telling him Jeff Foxworthy jokes," she groaned. Miroku glared at her, as if he wanted to prove a point. "When she wears a dress that's sleeveless and a bra that isn't, she a redneck. Case closed." Both girls sighed. 

They continued on walking for a while, when they came across a young woman, walking along the side of the road. She was dressed modestly, wearing a simple blue yukata and a white apron, carrying a basket in her arms. Inu-Yasha glanced over at her, and when the two made eye contact, she dropped her basket. Her mouth gaped open, and she quickly covered her mouth. She took a few, frightened steps backward. 

"Leave my village be!" she shrieked, "You've already done enough damage!" She took a few more terrified steps back, turned, and ran off. Inu-Yasha, with a confused look on his face, looked over at Kagome. "Well, _that_ was odd," he said. Kagome nodded slightly, although her attention was soon turned to Aikina, who was sniffing the air. 

"Aikina?" Kimi asked. Aikina didn't answer for a moment. "I can't pin it," she said, "But I know this scent from…somewhere. It's different, but, it's so familiar." Inu-Yasha did the same as she had, and immediately recognized the scent. It was Sesshomaru's, no doubt about that. As Inu-Yasha thought this, an instinctive snarl formed on his lips. 

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked. Kimi looked as though she were about to have a heart attack, but as she tried to hide it, she looked even more conspicuous. "Mama, are you alright?" Aikina asked. "Huh? Oh! Yes, of course. I'm fine," she replied shakily, her thoughts apparently drifting. Kagome could tell exactly what she was thinking. She could smell Sesshomaru as well, and she must be itching top see him again. She also knew that Inu-Yasha was convinced that Kimi was in for a big disappointment, but was humoring her anyway. 

"C'mon," Kagome said, breaking a long silence, "We should get to the inn. It's getting kinda dark." Inu-Yasha nodded slightly, and they kept on going. A little longer down the road, and after scaring off another villager for reasons unknown, they reached the gates of the tiny town.

They could see a small inn just down the road, but it looked mostly empty. Most of the people were dressed in mourning, as if a great battle had been terribly lost. They started to trek down the bricked road, and as they did so, people cowered and hid in alleys or behind boxes. 

"I wonder what crawled up all their asses," Inu-Yasha muttered. The people seemed to be even more frightened when Aikina scowled at them, and one of them called out "The crescent moon!" All of them were confused by the villagers' actions, but they kept going. 

When they reached the inn and walked up to the door, Miroku tapped on the door. A few moments later, a timid looking young woman opened the door. 

"How may I help you, good sir monk?" she asked, her voice racked with shivers. "I sense a dark cloud over your inn. It would be my pleasure to exorcise the building, for room and board, perhaps?" he replied. The young girl looked around for a moment. "I'd…ha-have to…ask the master," she said, seemingly shaking. She shut the door, and a few moments later, an older man opened the door. 

"You may come in, and you'll have your rooms. You must leave in the morn, however. We are hosting a funeral," he said in a firm, cold voice. Without waiting for their reply, the man led them inside. As he walked them down the hall, the young woman from before, her face stained with tears, ran up and stopped Inu-Yasha. 

"Why are you here?" she demanded, "Why do you still plague us? Have you not done enough to our village?" Inu-Yasha looked down at her strangely. "Ayumi! Stop this nonsense!" the older man growled. The girl dubbed as Ayumi grabbed onto Inu-Yasha's sleeves. "Have you not tormented my village enough? Our entire defense! How dare you act so innocent!" she shrieked. Inu-Yasha pushed her away. 

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. The older innkeeper pulled her to his side. "I am sorry, she is still in shock. Many of our men died in a battle three days ago," he said. She ripped herself away from the man. "No!" she yelled at Inu-Yasha, "You were the one! The one with the silver hair! You killed them! All of them!" The girl fell to her knees, now sobbing her eyes out. Aikina looked at her strangely. "Looney," she spat.

The girl looked up and shook with fear. "The demon…had a mark. A crescent mark, just like yours!" she yelled. A shocked expression crossed her face, but an even more disturbed look was plastered on Kimi. Her heart was aching. Her jaws had a firm grip on her lower lip. 

"Sesshomaru," she thought, "Does this mean that you still live?" Kimi licked the small amount of blood off of her sore lips and walked over to the girl. She kneeled down in front of her and let her cry into her shoulder for a moment. When they parted, she gave the girl a soothing smile. "May I apologize," she started, "And give my deepest sympathies to you and everyone else who lost someone on behalf of this demon." 

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha all realized what she was doing. However, Aikina and Shippô were very confused by this gesture. At the same time, Kimi and Ayumi stood up. Ayumi wiped away her tears and spoke, "Come, let me show you to your rooms." She led them down the rest of the hallway, and they gladly followed. 

A few hours after being shown to their rooms, Sango and Kagome were all thinking of ways to get Sesshomaru and Kimi together. A few moments of silence went by, and Kagome stood up, a towel and bar of soap under her arm. "Well, I'm going to take a bath, anyone else interested?" she asked. Sango's eyes quickly opened. She cracked all ten of her knuckles and stood. 

"Oh, sure," she yawned, "That should be relaxing." Kimi looked up at them. "I think I shall join you as well," she said, "Aikina, will you join us?" Aikina sighed. "No, go on with out me. I'm going to get some well-needed sleep," she said. After hearing Aikina's reply, the girls went off to the bathhouse. 

When they entered the room, there was only a large, full tub in the center. There was little else in the room, so they made themselves at home. Kagome ran her hand through the water. 

"How is it?" Kimi asked, undoing the belt around her yukata. "It's okay," Kagome replied. She noticed that Kimi still had a slightly worried look on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked. Kimi snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her. "Oh, yes. I'm fine," she replied simply. Kagome sighed. She could tell that Kimi was lying, but she just couldn't come up with a way to say it. 

"We know your lying," Sango finally blurted out. Kimi looked up as she slid into the tub and sighed. "Is it that obvious?" she asked. Kagome nodded. Kimi leaned back and sighed as Kagome undressed and slid into the warm water. "I just don't know," she said. 

"Don't know about what?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison. Kimi smiled a bit. "I just don't know what I'll say to him. I haven't seen him in so long. And Aikina! Sesshomaru doesn't even know he _has _a daughter, and I don't think she'd like the idea much, either." 

Sango slipped as she got into the tub in shock. "What?" she asked bluntly. Kagome stared blankly, her mouth wide open. "You mean to tell me he doesn't even know about Aikina?" she asked. 

"Sadly, he doesn't," Kimi replied. Sango leaned back. "Wow," she said. "Well, I guess that would explain why he never came looking for you," Kagome said. Kimi sighed again. "I guess it would," she replied. Then Kagome got to thinking. "Well, if he _did _attack those soldiers, then he shouldn't be too far off," she started, watching the grins on Kimi and Sango's faces grow, "If we can somehow get him to come to us…" 


	9. Sesshomaru's Song

**__**

[A/N: I'm back! I know, this chapter took quite a while. Writer's block can do that to you. Or maybe it's cause I've constantly been reading The Da Vinci Code since Saturday. I definitely recommend that one (unless you have strong religious beliefs…). Anyway, on another note, I'd really like it if you would review some more. My goal is one hundred reviews, and it wouldn't be all that bad to have 'em by Christmas!!! Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter!] 

Daughter of the West

Chapter 9: Sesshomaru's Song 

Kimi drifted deeper into the tub and pinched the bridge of her nose, and a small, pained groan coming from her. "How exactly could we find my husband? Even if he is nearby, it'll be impossible to find him. He moves so fast…he's probably miles away by now." she sighed. 

Kagome thought for a moment. "Even if we manage to track him down, there's no way in hell we could keep him and Inu-Yasha from ripping each other to pieces," she said. Kimi shook her head slightly and waved a hand in dismissal. "I can handle that," she said simply, a small smile on her face. 

Sango thought for a moment. "Well, I don't really think he travels too, too fast," she said. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, right. He travels with that little imp thing." Kimi shuddered. "Is he still around? Ugh! I hate that little creep!" she groaned. Kagome smiled a little. "Oh, who doesn't?" 

"Yeah, and then there's that little human girl. What's her name again?" Sango asked, remembering the little girl she had seen in their last encounter with the demon. A slight glare erupted on Kimi's face. "Girl?" she hissed, cocking her head over to Sango. "What girl?" 

Sango and Kagome smirked a little. "Don't worry," they laughed, "It's nothing like that," Kagome continued, "She a little girl. Maybe seven or eight." They could both see Kimi let out a silent sigh of relief and her muscles relax. "What were you thinking?" Kagome asked. Kimi shuddered slightly. "You do not want to know." 

A few hours later, long after the rest of them had gone to sleep, Kimi still stared straight up at the ceiling. It was as if she could feel the stars above her, even through the thick tile layer between them. She gave a small sigh and tried to close her eyes. 

"How can I even get to you without endangering the others?" she thought, a listless expression on her face. She shifted and felt something hard that she had been keeping n her yukata, and then it dawned on her. She reached into the pocket and pulled out a small, flute-like instrument called an ocarina. A small smile graced her lips for a moment as she held the small clay flute. Sesshomaru would always listen to her play, even into the late hours of the night, and he had one favorite melody in particular. But that all seemed like a distant memory now…

Kimi stood up, her ocarina in hand and her song on her mind. She gracefully walked across the room, not creating any noise as to awaken the Sango, Kagome, and Aikina. "Please hear this," she begged in her mind, "for Aikina's sake." 

She stepped outside, and as soon as she did, she was awestruck by the beauty of the stars and full moon above her. "How lovely," she whispered to herself, taking a seat on the damp grass by the wall of the inn. She leaned her head against the wall and pressed the instrument to her lips. After a brief moment of hesitation, she began to play. 

Immediately, the sweet sounds of music filled the air. The song had a seemingly airy quality to it, sounding blissful and mournful at the same time, a beautiful twist of sounds. As she played, her fingers gracefully moving over the holes of the instrument, memories of cold, lonely nights came back to her, when she would play this song in search of happiness. And although she wished to forget those painful memories, they soothed her as well, like a double-ended blade of some kind, hers and Sesshomaru's sng, if you will, both brought back the joyful and heartbreaking moments. 

Around twenty miles away, a familiar, silver-haired demon sat by a dying fire, fighting sleep as he held his small human pet in his arms. She snuggled against him in her sleep, and as he nearly gave in to his own lethargy and too, closed his eyes, a familiar sound reached his pointed ears. It took him a second to remember from where he had heard it, but when he did, his eyes shot open, and a single depressing sentence formed upon his lips. "Kimi…but how?" 


	10. A Battle Between Brothers

**__**

[A/N: I have a question that I would really love to ask Rumiko Takahashi if I ever got the chance. When she came up with Kikyo's character, did she mean for her to seem like she was constantly having her period? Anyway, let me know what you_ think about that. Should be interesting. R and R please!]_

Daughter of the West

Chapter 10: A Battle Between Brothers 

Sesshomaru gently set Rin down on the ground and stood, looking in the direction from where the haunting melody was coming from. He had not heard it in years, but it was still burning fresh in his memory. He hadn't even thought he'd ever hear it again. 

"It has to be Kimi," he thought, his features racked with disbelief. _But there was just no way. _He had thought Kimi had died all those years ago. "Someone must have learned it from listening," he said t himself, giving a kind of reassurance. It made his heart ache to hear the song played once again, and yet he could go over every note in his head. He was too far away to smell whoever was playing the tragic tune, but he could hear it well enough that it seemed she was right next to him. 

After a few moments, Kimi stopped playing and wiped a tear from her eye. "What's the use?" she asked herself silently. She turned; just beginning to stand up, and she saw a silver-haired form standing over her. For an instant, she thought that her prayers had been answered, but she quickly realized that it was only Inu-Yasha. 

"I'm sorry," she said, her tone as cheery as she could get it, "Did I wake you?" Inu-Yasha shook his head simply, but there was still a slight look of concern on his face. "I heard you playing a minute ago. It sounded really nice," he complimented, trying to get around the awkwardness of the moment. Kimi sighed a little. "Thank you," she replied, thinking that he must of thought a funeral precession was going through. Finally, Inu-Yasha got out what he wanted to say. 

"Kimi, are you alright?" he asked bluntly. She tried to nod in response, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She couldn't bring herself to lying to someone who had helped her so much. She could feel a tear welling up in her eye. "I just…" she said, wiping her tears away, "I just don't know anymore, Inu-Yasha. I haven't seen him in gods know how long…I mean, I thought he was dead…but he's not. He's out there somewhere. Alive. My Sesshomaru…" 

She started to cry a little, and Inu-Yasha put his arms around her. He didn't care much for talking about Sesshomaru, but oddly, from going through the situation with Kikyo, he knew exactly how she felt, and for him, doing anything _but _trying to comfort her would seem wrong. She _was_ his sister-in-law. 

Then, an amazing thing dawned on Kimi. Standing there in Inu-Yasha's comforting arms, she realized that she had never been held like that, except by Sesshomaru. She immediately pulled away and gaped at him slightly. "You're his…brother, aren't you?" she asked questioningly. Inu-Yasha smirked a little and pursed his lips to hide it. "Took you long enough, didn't it?" he asked. She sneered a little. "Thanks. My brother-in-law, em? And you didn't even bother to tell me. Great, now I'm keeping _two_ secrets from my daughter," she hissed, a flustered expression on her face. 

Inu-Yasha watched her slip her ocarina back into her yukata, then storm off. 

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! I hate when things get fucked up like that," he growled at himself. He breathed angrily through his nose for a moment, and then quietly sat down on the already dewy grass, looking up at the moon and stars to clear his mind. 

There was a mystical, serene quality to the night sky. "I wonder if she's really telling the truth about her and Sesshomaru," he thought. 

Sesshomaru walked quietly, trying not to wake Rin, who was still asleep on the ground. He knew it was foolish. But he had to see where that haunting music was coming from. Only one person knew that song, and that was Kimi. He stopped in his tracks, trying to use common sense. 

"Kimi's been gone for years," he thought, "But…it's the only possibility. She's the only one who knew that song." He looked up at the sky. _Just like the night we met…_

He took a few more steps, and then he heard the child behind him stir. "Sesshomaru…-sama? Where are you going?" she asked in her small voice. Sesshomaru sighed slightly, not giving an answer, so the girl asked again. "I need to take care of something, Rin," he stated curtly. The young girls eyes watered up a little, although he could tell they were only crocodile tears. "Will you take Rin too?" she asked, her face looking like she was threatening to cry. "I'll be back shortly," he said. For a human girl, she had certainly grown on him. 

As he walked, small, hesitant steps turned to long strides, and they became lengthy bounds. He was determined to find out where the haunting melody was being played. He was assuming it was just someone who had come up with a similar melody, but his mind had been filling in the unfamiliar spots. He had already traumatized the villagers, and even if it was only one of them, the frightened looks on their faces would be enough to boost his morale. 

Inu-Yasha still sat against the wall, his eyes slowly trying to shut. Every once in a while, a breeze would blow through, waking him up until the next. He sat, a blank look on his face, his eyes focused on a single star. He stared for a moment, but then he smelled a familiar scent drawing nearer at an incredible rate. A scent he hated. Sesshomaru's. 

Inu-Yasha grabbed his sword, which was still tied securely in his belt, and started moving. He'd head Sesshomaru off; keep him away from the village. He had already killed off most of their soldiers, and he wasn't even going to let him near the poor place. He wouldn't get his friends involved, either. If he was in trouble, he could play his trump card. Even though he doubted what she was saying, Aikina was living proof that they had to have had something, but if there was still some kind of spark, well…

Sesshomaru ran, now almost at full speed. His plans to find where the song had been coming from had been put on hold. He could smell his younger half-brother speeding towards him, right into his hands. "He must have picked up my scent. Perhaps his demon side is beginning to rub off on him," he thought, stopping. A few moments later, he saw a flash of red, and in an instant, the hanyou leapt at him, although he easily sidestepped the hasty attack. 

"So, little brother. You've finally decided to come after me. Is this another one of your suicide attempts?" Sesshomaru asked tauntingly. 

"Can it, Sesshomaru, you scum!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Sesshomaru sighed in response. 

"Make this quick, half-breed," he growled, a deep scowl forming on his face, "I have important business to attend to." 

"Sorry, but I think you're gonna be a little late. It's time you pay for what you did to that village," Inu-Yasha hissed. He quickly drew the Tetsusaiga, and it immediately transformed into the giant fang. The only reason he had decided to use it was so he could make his brother jealous, no matter how little it worked anymore. He ran his finger over the blunt edge of the sword and snarled, although it didn't even cause Sesshomaru to blink. 

The full-demon cracked his knuckles, and when his brother swung his sword at him, he leapt out of the way and hit him with his whip of light. He struck him again, this time causing him much more pain then the first.

Inu-Yasha gritted his teeth together, no even letting out a hiss of pain. He spun around, only to be struck this time in the face. He gabbed his cheek, and could already feel the burn mark forming. "You'll pay for that," he growled. Sesshomaru smirked a little. "Insolent fool. You're fighting worse then you usually do," he said acidly. Inu-Yasha took a step back, snarling at the full-demon before him. 

Sesshomaru whipped at him again, but his half-breed brother dodged his attack. Inu-Yasha leapt with his sword again, but Sesshomaru dodged it, only having a few hairs cut. As Inu-Yasha moved away, he caught him in the gut with his knee, knocking the wind out of him as well as sending him to the ground. Inu-Yasha coughed a little, failing to notice his demon brother leering over him, claws dripping with potent venom. 

"No…" Inu-Yasha growled as Sesshomaru drew nearer, "Don't do it!" The full-demon snickered a little. "What? You expect mercy? Mercy is for the weak. I though you wanted to be a big, strong demon like your big brother," he hissed, his voice like burning metal. Inu-Yasha got up on his hands and knees, glaring up at Sesshomaru. 

"It's not mercy I seek, Sesshomaru. I'm actually doing you a small favor," he snarled, "I have some information that you may be able to use." Sesshomaru looked skeptical, but he again kicked his half-brother in the gut, half in amusement, half in interest. "Talk, half-blood," he growled at the writhing form on the ground below him. Inu-Yasha snickered a little. "Well, I see you don't really care that I know where your wife is, Sesshomaru," Inu-Yasha said mockingly. Sesshomaru gaped for a moment, a look of sheer shock on his face. 

"How dare you speak of Kimi!" he snarled, a disgusted expression on his face. Inu-Yasha grinned a little. "So, I see you know her, ne? Quite interesting that---" Inu-Yasha choked for air. Sesshomaru had put his foot down on his neck. 

"How…dare…you!" he yelled, putting his foot down even harder. Inu-Yasha gasped, his breath quickly running low. He could almost see a tinge of a tear in his elder brother's eye as her pulled the Tokijin from its sheath. "How dare you joke about such a thing. I guess it is true, that half-breeds have no regard for others!" he raised his sword, and though her were about to behead his younger half-brother.

Kimi's eyes shot open, although she had only been asleep for a moment. She had been awakened by an aching feeling in her heart, as if Sesshomaru were nearby. She stood up from her futon and looked around. She looked through the draped window, and saw that Inu-Yasha was gone. "Must've gone back inside," she thought. But the sinking feeling was still there. She quickly walked to the side door of the inn and walked outside. There was an eerie silence, but she was convinced there was something going on that she didn't know about. "Sesshomaru…I know you're out there," she thought, "I'm coming!" In a burst of anguish, desperation, and the thoughts of being reunited with her beloved Sesshomaru, she started running with all of her strength, the only thing that she was sure of being that she was moving forward. 

As Sesshomaru swung his sword down at Inu-Yasha, he grabbed the Tetsusaiga with his free hand and swiftly blocked the Tokijin, creating a torrent of sparks. Inu-Yasha rolled out of the way, and as so as he did, Sesshomaru's blade made contact with where his neck had been. Inu-Yasha rubbed the already bruised area of her neck in relief and slowly stood. Sesshomaru was still glowering fiercely at him and he lifted your sword. "You will regret the moment you ever spoke her name, Inu-Yasha," Sesshomaru hissed. He swung the Tokijin at his half-brother again, and he swiftly dodged, despite the weight of his sword. Sesshomaru prepared to strike the hanyou again, until he heard someone run up behind him. 

"Sesshomaru, stop!" a female voice yelled. He recognized the sound of that voice immediately, gaped slightly, and turned around. "K……Kimi? It's…impossible…" 


	11. Reunion of Lovers Past

**__**

[A/N: Yeah, Sirus, I do think I forgot to mention that. Hee…hee.] 

Daughter of the West

Chapter 11: A Reunion of Lovers Past 

Aikina's eyes slowly opened. She turned her head slightly, in the direction of her mother's futon, and saw that she was gone. She slowly sat up on her elbows and examined the room further. "Mama? Mama, where are you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice down to a low whisper. Even though she tried no to wake anyone, Sango stirred a little, and when Aikina called for her mother again, she was fully awakened. 

She sat up and looked over at Aikina. "Are you okay?" she asked. Aikina shook her head slightly in reply. "Did you happen to see my mother leave?" she asked, the calm tone of her voice quickly giving way to panic. Sango looked around. "No, I didn't even realize she was gone," Sango reply. At this point, Kagome was awake, too. "What's wrong? Hey, where'd Kimi go?" she asked. The both shrugged. "I don't know. That's what we're trying to figure out," Sango said. That's when they heard a gentle knock at their door. 

"Yeah?" Kagome asked. "It's us," two male voices replied. It was Miroku and Shippô . Aikina pulled her blanket over her scarce clothing. "Uh…come in," she said, only after getting the okay nod from the other two girls with her. 

When they walked in, they saw that they were in full clothing. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Inu-Yasha's gone, Kagome," Shippô said, jumping onto Kagome's lap. "So is Kimi. Do you think they went somewhere together?" she asked. "Well, there's only one way to find out," Aikina said. Miroku and his young companion stood in the doorway for a moment before it hit them. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry." 

With that, the young monk grabbed the fox child by his bushy tail and took him out of the room. 

Sesshomaru gazed at Kimi for a moment, an almost empty expression on his face. He lowered his sword, and in a moment, dropped it completely. "This…this can't be. I thought that…" The tinge of a tear in his eye was now more of a full-blown tear rolling down his cheek. 

Kimi was trembling, breathing irregular, biting her lips shut to keep herself from crying out. She had never felt such an unnamable joy before that moment. Her heart had skipped plenty of beats at that point. Clutching her fists to her chest, she slowly took a step forward, as if she was not sure she was making the right decision. In what seemed like a single moment, she ran to him and threw her arms around the unsuspecting demon. 

"This is…impossible," Sesshomaru said, gaping at Kimi. After a second of crying into his chest, Kimi looked up, her teary, sapphire eyes gazing up at him, a slight smile on her face. He gave the same in return and put his arm around her, his hand weaving through her black hair. By now, he had completely forgotten about his battle with his half-brother, who stood gaping in amazement at the scene before him. 

"Whoa…" he gawked, re-sheathing the Tetsusaiga. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sesshomaru, basically the king of hatred and coldhearted-ness, was apparently in love. It was an astonishing, and particularly complex situation for the hanyou. He had been around the block quite a few times, but nothing had prepared him to see his hateful, cynical half-brother in love. At first, he thought that it was some kind of extremely elaborate joke, as Kagome called it, a hidden-camera show, not matter how farfetched it seemed. 

Kimi rested her head against Seshomaru's chest, soaking as much of the moment in as she could. "It's been so long," she whispered, her hold on him tightening. Sesshomaru smiled a little. "Kimi…this is impossible," he said. Kimi silently enjoyed his embrace for a moment, and then looked back up at him. 

"Sesshomaru…it's been so long, I don't know where to start," she said, a slightly dreamy look on her face. Inu-Yasha coughed a little, and under his breath, even though no one cared to notice, he had said: "Maybe you should start with his daughter." Although she hadn't noticed him say it, Kimi took a deep breath and began to spoke, but then she heard Aikina approach behind her. "Mama?" 


	12. Delayed Explanations

**__**

[A/N: Yes Sirus, it was very short. That chapter was…short. I have every one of them outlined, and even that was very short. Oh, and Rabid-Inu-Girl, it was another damn cliffy. That's my specialty. Please remember, read and review.] 

Daughter of the West

Chapter 12: Delayed Explanations 

Aikina looked at her mother, who quickly pulled away from Sesshomaru. Aikina shot him an incredibly menacing glare, and emitted a low growl. It didn't take him long to figure out who exactly this girl was. Looked like him, calling Kimi 'mama', not to mention the scent. He knew she was his daughter, but it was still a little shocking. 

"And who exactly are you?" she growled, not realizing that the man she was talking to was her father. Sesshomaru still had a slight look of disbelief, but it was quickly fading. "Aikina," Kimi started, setting her hand on her shoulder, "There's something I'd like to talk to you about." 

Inu-Yasha laughed a little at the chaos that would ensue, although Kagome slapping him shut him up. Aikina looked between Kimi and Sesshomaru, a very suspicious look on her face. Her mother had been keeping something grave a secret from her, and she was determined to find out. "Mother, just tell me exactly who _this _is!" she demanded. Kimi placed a finger across her daughter's lips, silencing her almost at once. 

In the background, Shippô had a very curious look on his face. He hopped up onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder, and although her had been shielded from most of the situation all-together, compared Aikina's, Sesshomaru's, and Inu-Yasha's attitudes and trademark looks, and put two and two together…

"Inu-Yasha, I didn't know you had a sister!" he whispered loudly, 

…And got five. 

Inu-Yasha smacked the small fox child, sending him to the ground. However, this time he got no slap from Kagome, weather it was because Shippô was being really, really stupid, or she was paying too much attention to the situation before her. 

"Aikina," Kimi said softly, "Do you remember what I told you…about you father?" Aikina had to think back for a moment, but the memory slowly came back. 

__

A small, white-haired little girl sat on a small balcony, looking out at the thousands of brilliant stars above her, as well as the bright, glowing full moon. She closed her bluish-gold eyes for a moment, when a raven-haired woman walked out and joined her. 

"Aikina, what are you doing out here all alone?" she asked lightly, sitting next to her on the low stone bench. The little girl sighed. "Mama," she started, turning her head towards Kimi, "I was talking with Kaida today." Kaida was a little girl, the daughter of one of the servants at their manor, as well as her childhood friend. "And she asked me why I didn't have a daddy," she said. Kimi could hear her daughter's tiny voice cracking with emotion, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, and Kimi was beginning to feel the same way. 

A few tears fell down Kimi's cheek, and Aikina looked up at her, her look a mix of concern and innocent curiosity. "Mama? What's wrong?" she asked. Kimi gently pulled her daughter onto her lap. "Honey…do you see all those stars, way up there?" she asked. Aikina giggled a little. "Of course I do, mama!" she laughed. Kimi's grip on her tightened, and another tear rolled down her cheek. "Sweetheart…" she said, trying as best she could to smile pleasantly, "Your father is up with those stars." Aikina looked upset, and a few tears started falling down her cheeks. "Does that mean he doesn't love me?" she asked, crying more still. "Oh, no, no, no," Kimi said soothingly, "That just means that he's always watching you." 

Aikina looked thoughtful for a moment. "Even when I'm doing bad things?" she asked. Kimi nodded a little, a very slight smile on her face. Aikina's tears were now gone, and the little girl yawned a little. Kimi placed a single finger on the crescent on her forehead. "He had this exact mark, too. This means that you'll always be watched by the stars," she said sweetly, picking the small girl up. "C'mon, let's go to bed. It's getting late," she said. 

She carried the girl back inside to her room and set her down on the large, Western style bed. She set her down on the bed, and covered her with many layers of blankets and sheets. She gave her a small kiss on the head. 

That was the last thing she remembered from that night. A large glare grew on her face, and of course, it was directed at Sesshomaru. "I know what you're trying to pull on her, you asshole!" she yelled, pushed past her mother, and walked over to the demon. When she was right in front of him, she realized that he was much taller than she, but it was a small factor. 

"You have a lot of gall coming here!" she hissed, "You disgusting bastard! Seducing my mother! You should be ashamed!" There was a vein showing on her forehead, and she was growling. Sesshomaru was looking very flustered, and look on his face that basically was saying '_you have got to be kidding me'. _Aikina shook a finger in his face, her claw very close to his nose. He shook his head and grabbed her wrist. "Wave your finger in my face again, and I'll snap the thing off," he hissed. 

Aikina gave a low growl. "Don't talk to me like I'm some little brat child!" she yelled. "Aikina! Stop this!" Kimi yelled. The white-haired girl spun on a heel and glared at her. "What is wrong with you? Here you are, flaunting all over this…this man that you hardly know!" Kimi walked over to her, an angered look on her face. "Aikina," she said, her voice low and angry, "You know who Sesshomaru is. I don't even need to explain this." 

Aikina shook her head in disbelief. "No…I won't believe it!" she yelled, running off to the forest. "Aikina, wait! Don't go anywhere!" she yelled after her. "Oh, to hell with you!" Kimi went and ran after her daughter, leaving Sesshomaru in both an angered and shocked state. Inu-Yasha walked up and stood next to his brother, chuckling a little. "Chip off the old block, ain't she?" he asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru glared down at him. "Oh, shut up." 


	13. Aikina's Accusations

**__**

[A/N: 

Daughter of the West

Chapter 13: Aikina's Accusations 

As Aikina ran through the woods, heading in no particular direction whatsoever, she thought of how much of her mother's dignity was gone. "How could she?" she asked herself angrily. She would never believe what she had told her, if not in words, than in her demeanor. There was just something so convincing about it, even enough that she was believing it herself. 

"No…" she growled to herself, still running, "that miserable fool doesn't deserve anyone nearly as good as my mother." Of course, this side of her thoughts was coming from the fact that her mother had told her that he had died so long ago, but there he was, alive and well. She had had such a respect for the man she thought was her father. In her mind, he was a great warrior who had died in battle, protecting his territory, but now she knew that her mother had only been sheltering her from the bitter truth. He was a coward and ran away, leaving her mother and her. Her mother had called him Sesshomaru, but in her mind, he would always be a coward. A dirty, cheating, lying, yellow, coward. 

"Aikina? Aikina, where are you? Please, Aikina! Stop!" Kimi called out. She was very angry, but she was also worried. Everything had happened so fast, she couldn't blame her for being angered. "Aikina? Please!" she called again. 

This time up ahead, Aikina stopped, choking back her tears. "What do you want now? To tell me some other radical news? What, is Inu-Yasha my freaking uncle?" she asked furiously. Kimi thought for a split second. _Better not bring it up, _she thought. "Aikina, calm down. I really need to talk to you," she said. 

Aikina sighed, a frustrated look on her face. "What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked sarcastically. Kimi walked over and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Aikina…I know it's a lot to swallow, but you have to understand. Sesshomaru _is _your father," she said. Aikina glared slightly. "I know that. I'm no child. What I don't understand is how you could still be in love with such a yellow-bellied fool!" she yelled back. Aikina turned around and prepared to walk away. "Aikina, no!" Kimi called. Her daughter turned back around and looked at her. "What? Apparently, you're too stupid to realize that that fool walked out on you just when you became with child. Do you really think he'll stick around this time?" Aikina asked quizzically. 

Kimi bit her lower lip, trying to hold back her yells. "I'm no fool, Aikina. Nor is your father," she growled. Aikina smiled sarcastically. "Oh, now I get it. You two never were really together. You were just spreading your legs for every man you saw, and he just happened to be the one who got you pregnant!" she yelled. Kimi gaped at her angrily. "I am no whore!" Kimi yelled. Aikina walked up to her mother, looking as though she would spit at her. 

"Well, if she walks like a whore--" Aikina was cut off. Kimi slapped her hard against the face before she could finish. There was already a large, red handprint forming on her daughters face. "I cannot believe that you would think I could ever sink _that _low. Get out of my sight, Aikina," she hissed. Aikina looked slightly hurt, although she was more angry. "Gladly. I'd rather strangle myself than her anymore of this bullshit about that coward caring about you!" she yelled. Aikina angrily turned on a heel, heading back to where Kagome, Sango, and Miroku waited. She stopped, turned, and glared at her mother one last time. "Well, I guess that _this _act of foolishness proves that humans are smarter, do you think that, Kimi?!" she demanded. Aikina had never used her name before, and it broke Kimi's heart like a sword was driven through it. "Aikina, wait. I'm sorry, but--" More of Aikina's angry yelling cut her off. 

"No! You're acting foolish and I won't take it any longer!" A few moments after that, she had disappeared off into the woods once again. Kimi slowly sank to her knees, not knowing at all what to do. "What have I done?" she questioned, "Why was I so stupid? Why could I not just explain to her that---" her thoughts stopped. She couldn't control the years of sorrow that had been building up for so long. She just cried and cried. After a few moments, she weakly stood up, and headed off into the direction that Aikina had gone. 


	14. A New Nemesis

**__**

[A/N: Yes, yes, Rabid-Inu-Girl. She does have a big mouth. That little thing was based on an incident from my life, except I wasn't talking to my mother, I was talking to my principal. And I didn't call her a whore, I just basically called her an asshole. (And I'd like to say, please do not try that at home. You will be in it so deep…)]

Daughter of the West

Chapter 14: A New Nemesis 

Near the summit of a snow-covered, seemingly deserted mountain, a mysterious young woman walked along a barley visible path, cloaked in a simple, low-quality garment of wool, covering her light kimono. She was hooded as well, most of her face hidden, although her eyes shone a brilliant shade of purple. As a harsh wind blew and even more snow swirled around her, she bundled the thin layer of fabric around her even tighter. 

"I get her for what she has done," she hissed to herself. She dredged through the many inches of snow for a few more moments, and then, a shadowy form of a castle came into view. She smirked a little, opening her hand. Resting in her palm was a shard of the Shikon jewel, and it was huge. "If there's one thing the demon that resides there desires most, it is fragments of this stupid jewel. This should prove to be quite useful." 

She walked for about a half an hour longer, and she neared the entrance to the manor that seemed so out of place. All she knew about the mammoth residence was that it was home to a demon in the guise of a young lord, a wind-using demon, and a demon that could trap souls within her mirror. She quickly slipped through the gate, stopped for a moment and looked both ways, and then proceeded, until she heard footsteps and a voice behind her. 

"And just who do you think you are and what are you doing here?" a female voice asked. The demon in the cloak turned and glared at the young woman behind her. Her eyes glowed a gleaming red, and her short black hair was tied back. She also noticed that she gripped a fan tightly in one hand. 

The demon removed her hood, and her dark green hair, which was tied back, fell around her. She smirked a little. "My name is Aya. Might I ask where your lord is?" she asked. The girl with the fan, Kagura, glared at this Aya person. With a flick of her wrist, the fan was open. "What kind of fool are you?" Kagura asked. 

Aya removed a hand from her woolen coat, her claws the same deep green as her hair. She took only a few steps toward Kagura, and she was right in front of her. She smirked a little as the claw on her index finger extended until it was brushing against the flesh of Kagura's neck. Aya's smirk grew as a small amount of smoke rose from where the claw was making contact, smiling at Kagura's wince. 

"What, am I hurting you?" Aya asked sarcastically, "I wouldn't move. Once this claw penetrates your skin, you'll be poisoned, go through the worst pain imaginable, and die within seconds." Kagura gave a slight glare. "What are you?" she demanded. Aya gave an acidy smile. "A demon of the plagues. Now, do tell me in which room your master resides." 

Kagura was hesitant for a moment, but as Aya pressed her claw harder against her neck, it began to burn even more. "Alright, alright," Kagura choked. The green-haired demon removed her claw, reveled in the large burn mark already forming on Kagura's neck, and then turned her attention to the demon. 

"Inside," Kagura said, glaring, "I'm sure you'll be able to detect his energy." Aya smiled a little. "You see? All that defiance and that was all you had to say." Kagura glared, and as Aya walked away, the wind-user cursed at her, although the plague demon tuned it out. 

When Aya entered the main building, she was very happy to be greeted the flood of warmth. But she could also feel an ominous power around her. Smirking, she thought to herself, "This must be the famed power of the elusive Naraku." 

She walked down the seemingly old hallway, although the worn floorboards did not creak. She stood, hidden in the shadows for a moment, and then, she entered the room from where the evil energy was being emitted. It was completely empty; except for many more of the coveted jewel shards and a shadowy, dark-haired male seated in the center. Aya could already see the man smirking. 

"I saw you threatening Kagura outside. Quite a show, I must say," he said, his tone sick and sadistic. Aya walked over and sat down before him, leering at her good fortune. "I've come to make a proposal, Naraku," she said, her own bitter voice cutting like knives. "Trying to bribe me with your shards, hm?" he asked. Aya sighed. "So, you've deceived my plan already, have you?" she asked in turn. 

"Not completely. Tell me, what is it that you wish to trade?" he asked. Aya sneered even more furiously. "It is not a matter of _what_ so much as _whom_," she replied, gently thumbing her jewel shards. "If it would not be so much trouble, I shall ask that you kidnap someone for me," she said. Naraku raised an eyebrow. "With so much of your power, could you not accomplish this yourself?" he asked. Aya shrugged a little. "I simply prefer not to sully my own hands." 

She then chipped a few fragments off of her shard. "I can make this worth your while," she said, flicking four shards onto the floor. "Half now, half later." Naraku looked between her and the shards for a moment. A small smile grew on his face as he began to think. "What do you want of me?" he asked. 

Aya smiled a little. "As I said, I want you to abduct someone for me. You may familiar with the little wretch. She travels with Inu-Yasha and his friends. If you do not know her, I am certain that you have been acquainted with her father at least once," she said. Naraku was now intrigued, and he knew that the green-haired woman before him knew it. Aya smirked a little. "She goes by the name of Aikina. Her father, Lord Sesshomaru. I believe that you lent him one of your shards for a short time, no?" 

Naraku lowered his hand, a smile on his face, and picked up two of the shards. "May I know the name of the vixen I make a pact with?" he asked. A small giggle came from Aya. "Of course," she said, a slight smile on her face. "I go by the name of Aya. The _intended _Lady of the West." 


	15. Always Remember to Knock

**__**

[A/N: Oh yeah. Very psycho. I just can't reveal anymore for the sake of keeping you guys guessing.] 

Daughter of the West

Chapter 15: Always Remember to Knock

Aikina marched back to where Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome had been. She was so angry that to her it seemed she had been gone for days, although it had only been in a time frame of twenty minutes. "I can't believe my mother could be so foolish," she thought. She clenched her fists so tightly that she could feel her claws digging into her palms. 

She shook her head. "The daughter of a woman so stupid and a man so heartless. It's a miracle I've turned out the way I am," she hissed. A few moments later, the idle group of her friends came into view. Everyone except Sesshomaru. When she was close enough, she spoke. 

"So, where the hell is that bastard, what's his name? He run off already?" she demanded. Inu-Yasha looked strangely at her. "No, he went to go and find Rin," he replied simply. A suspicious look grew on Aikina's face. "Let me guess. His young mistress?" she asked sarcastically. Kagome walked over to her. "No, she's just a little human girl," she said sweetly. An even more sadistic look grew on her face. 

"A human? Feh!" she scoffed. Kagome sighed a little. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that, _she thought. Aikina pushed past her and walked a few feet away, near where Sango, Miroku, and Shippô were standing. She sat down, a pout on her face. Miroku and Sango could hear her muttering some kind of obscenities, but they were inaudible. 

Back in the depths of the forest, Kimi rose to her feet. "I have to get back to Aikina," she thought. She slowly stood up, and at that moment, she heard the voice of a little girl. 

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is tiered…can we find a place to rest?" she asked shyly. Kimi looked slightly curious. Then she heard the whining of Jaken. She scowled a little and shook her head, when she heard them stop. 

Sesshomaru had picked up Kimi's scent. "Wait here a moment, Rin," he said. The little girl rubbed her eyes in response. Sesshomaru walked into the forest, and was met by Kimi, her cheeks stained red from tears. Kimi rested her head on his chest, and soon felt a familiar and welcome arm around her. "Oh, Sesshomaru…I don't know what to do anymore," she said softly, tears welling up in her eyes. He didn't reply. What could he say? He had just met his own daughter, and she already hated him. "I'm sorry, Kimi," he said, his voice dripping with an unusual compassion. **_[A/N: ^o^ Sesshy-sama's in love!] _**

Kimi looked up at him, her azure eyes glistening. She smiled a little, and spoke, "Please tell me you've gotten rid of Jaken." A small grin crossed his face as well, and he kissed her on the head. After a few moments of simply holding each other, they walked back to where Rin and the small green imp were waiting. 

As soon as the couple came into sight, Jaken's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Master, I thought the wench was---" he was cut off, of course, by being stepped on by Sesshomaru. "My…apologies…milord," he said painfully. Of course, Rin's fatigue had passed very quickly, and now a very curious look was on her face. "Sesshomaru-sama…who is _that_?" she asked inquisitively. Kimi gave the girl a small smile and picked the small girl up in her arms. "So, your name's Rin?" she asked. The little girl smiled and nodded. 

"My name is Kimi," she said sweetly, "I'm Sesshomaru-sama's wife." Rin's smile grew. "Does that mean your Rin's new mommy?" she asked shyly. Kimi looked over at Sesshomaru for a moment, a slightly curious smile on her face. He gave a small smirk himself along with a sigh, and Kimi nodded slightly, although the girl had fallen asleep in her arms. Kimi giggled a little. "Well, Sesshomaru, it looks like you've been acting like a good father," she said. He shrugged his shoulders a little. "Well," he sputtered. Kimi laughed a little and rested her head on him. "Don't worry," she said, laughing slightly, "I won't spoil your reputation as a big tough demon." 

Jaken, however, was none too happy to see his master's wife again. He was seated on the ground, rubbing the large bump on his head. "Little wretch. I can't believe she's still alive. I went through so few injuries during her absence," he thought. He turned to look at the two, and there they were, locked in a tender, loving kiss. He turned back, scowling and shuddering. "Disgusting," he hissed. 

Sesshomaru and Kimi parted from their kiss, and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Kimi glanced down at Rin for a brief moment, who was now gently snoring. "C'mon," she said, her enthusiasm now gone, "We have to go and find Aikina and see if we can explain this to her." They started walking, and Jaken jumped up to follow them, grasping his Staff of Heads tightly in his three-fingered hand. As he followed, he saw that his master had his arm wrapped around the waist of his wife. He watched as the woman rested her head on his master's shoulder, but what surprised him most was that the usually fierce demon lord allowed her to do so. 

Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango all began to walk back to the inn where they had been staying to try and get some sleep. However, Aikina stayed behind, sitting right where she had before, a large scowl on her face. Kagome sat down next to her, a slightly concerned look on her face. "Aikina, are you alright?" she asked. Aikina cocked her head toward her, her eyes filled with tears. "Do I look alright to you?" she asked. Kagome put her arm around her. 

"Sesshomaru may not be the kindest person," she started, "But I really think he cares about a lot about your mom." Aikina shuddered at the thought. "That fool. He _abandoned _my mother," she growled. Kagome smiled a little. "He's not one to just abandon something like that. Hell, if he went after the Tetsusaiga for so long, and that's only a sword mind you, I think he'd keep a woman." 

"I don't care," Aikina hissed in response, "That man _Sesshomaru_," she said, accenting his name like it was death itself, "Has never been there for me or my mother. Can you imagine how hard it is for a woman to explain to her daughter that her father is dead? Can you imagine going on through your entire life without knowing what your father is like?" Kagome nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I do, Aikina. It's tough. Really tough. I know," she said. 

Aikina bit her lip. "Kagome, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," she said. Kagome stood up. "I know," she said with a sigh, "Just know that you're really lucky. And don't screw things up. This might be your only shot." Aikina watched as she walked off, but she still felt terrible. "Her father died," she growled, "Mine just abandoned me like some kind of old piece of armor." A few moments later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

She stood up and spun around, all in one motion. When she was all the way around, she saw her surprised looking mother gazing down at her. "What do _you _want?" Aikina demanded. Her mother looked slightly hurt, although at the moment, Aikina didn't care. Standing only a few feet behind Kimi was Sesshomaru, a very groggy-looking Rin, and a very cross-looking Jaken. 

Aikina glared fiercely at her mother. "I don't want anything to do with either of you," she growled. "Aikina, don't you dare go anywhere. I…we need to walk to you," Kimi replied. Aikina scoffed. "Oh, may I ask who _we_ is?" she asked, "Because the only one of you that I will _ever_ acknowledge mother is you." She turned on a heel and began to walk away, and in a split second, Sesshomaru was blocking her way. 

"Get out of my face," Aikina hissed, her voice like acid. Sesshomaru gave her a simple glare. "I advise you to listen to your mother," he growled. Aikina raised an eyebrow. "And I suggest that you get out of my way," she growled. She quickly pushed past Sesshomaru, and began to run back to the inn. Kimi gave a sigh of despair as she watched her daughter run off.

A few hours later, Aikina lay on the small futon in her room, crying her eyes out into her pillow. "I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!" she sobbed. She moved her head off of the pillow and wiped the tears from her red eyes and cheeks. She knew her 'parents' where somewhere, together no doubt, doing gods know what, and she was disgusted. "Its always me," she sniffed. She buried her face back into the pillow, not even noticing the little human girl walking into the room. 

Rin walked over and laid down next to the sobbing teenager. Aikina looked up and looked at her strangely. "What do you want?" she asked. Rin continued to look at her with her large, honey-brown eyes. "I asked you a question," Aikina said again. "Are you always so mean?" she asked shyly. "No," Aikina replied defensively, "I just hate my mother and that little cowardly weasel." Rin turned her head a little. Aikina shook her head a little. "I shouldn't be talking to a little girl about this," she said. "Are you Rin's sister?" she asked. 

Aikina looked at her strangely. "Of course not. We have no blood relations, so no," she replied simply. "But I thought that your mommy was Kimi-sama. If she is, then you're my big sister," Rin said sweetly. "Oh, so _you're _Rin. Well, I guess that in some ways, you _are_ my sister," she said. The little girl flashed her a big smile and snuggled into Aikina's arms. The white-haired demon wrapped her arm around the little girl, and although she was holding her like a baby doll, it was a calming sensation. "Will you always stay with Rin?" the girl asked. Aikina sighed a little. "Of course. At least I still have one friend in you, small one." 

The next morning, Aikina awoke, the small human child still in her arms. She lightly shook Rin, waking her up. "C'mon," Aikina said gently, "We need to go, little one. We should be leaving soon." Aikina stood up, shook her hair, and smoothed out the creases in her nakatas and blouse. Rin looked up at her, smiling slightly. The two walked out of the room, to be met by none other than Kimi. 

Rin smiled wide, but Aikina's expression was a sour one. "Well, good morning, mother," she growled, trying not to seem too, too angry near Rin. Kimi held herself back for a moment. "Good morning to you too," she replied. Aikina sneered a little and walked off down the hall, only to be followed by Rin. She looked backward at the little girl, who was walking only a foot or two behind her. "Are you going to follow me everywhere, little one?" Aikina asked. Rin nodded simply. "Rin has always wanted a big sister," she said pleasantly. Aikina looked back ahead, her eyes widened for a moment, and mouth the words 'Oh, boy.' 

When Aikina got outside, she saw Inu-Yasha and Miroku waiting for the rest of the group to get outside. Upon further inspection, she saw the little green imp Jaken sitting far away from Inu-Yasha and Miroku, a large scowl on his face, and when he saw Aikina, it grew larger. She then walked over to the wall and leaned back, Rin quickly following her example. The little girl looked up and smiled brightly, answered by a small smile from her new sister. 

Kimi tightened the belt around her yukata, and as she did so, Sesshomaru planted a kiss on her shoulder. She giggled a little as he made his was up her neck. He slipped his hand around her waist as she looked up at him. She smiled and giggled a little, and as their eyes met, their lips met in a kiss. As it intensified, Kimi turned around and put her arm around Sesshomaru's neck, and as one thing led to another, they laid back on the futon, entwined still in their steamy kiss. 

When Sango and Kagome walked outside, dressed and ready to go, Aikina, sick of strumming her thumbs, walked back to the door. Rin started to follow, Aikina looked back at her. "Stay out here for a moment, little one. I'm going to see what's taking my mother so long," she said. Aikina walked inside, and down the hall, and when she reached it, knocked lightly on the door belonging to her mother's room. 

Kimi lay under Sesshomaru's weight, her breathing increasing as his lips moved down to her chest. She was weaving her fingers through his silvery hair, gently massaging his scalp. She gently ran her claws down the back of his neck, getting a slight pleasured groan out of him. When Sesshomaru's lips met one of her breasts, she mouthed his name in desire and grasped his torso, just as Aikina walked in. 

Kimi and Sesshomaru quickly jumped away from each other, Kimi looking at Aikina, who as gaping in disgust, and Sesshomaru looking like a high school kid whose mom had just walked in on him 'studying' with a friend. Kimi quickly pulled the top half of her yukata closed, while at the same time trying to catch her breath. "Aikina, I can…explain," Kimi blurted out quickly. 

"You…whore!" Aikina yelled. She spun around, and when she was back outside the room, slammed the door shut. Sesshomaru glanced over at Kimi. "I'm sorry, Kimi," he said. She gently shook her head. "No, its--" she was cut off by Aikina's yelling from outside the door.   


"Well, excuse me for interrupting your little rendezvous! You can go ahead and finish now!" she yelled. Kimi retightened her belt, and then cracked a small smile. Sesshomaru laughed a little, too, but then Kimi stood up, her look reverting back to her usual serious expression. "I'm gonna go and see if I can talk to Aikina," she said, heading for the door. Sesshomaru sighed and stood up. "I need to go find a cold stream to jump in," he groaned. The couple walked out of the room together, and Kimi chased after her daughter. 

When they were outside, Kimi looked around for Aikina. A few moments later, she saw her a few yards away, sitting on a small stump under a second tree. Kimi quickly ran over to her, stopping a few feet behind her. "Aikina…please. Let me explain," she said. Aikina glared back at her, a sarcastic look on her face. "What's there to explain. I just walked in on my mother and estranged father in foreplay," she said. Kimi took a step forward, and Aikina shot up. "Get the hell away from me!" she shrieked, "I don't really want to look at you right now, or at least not after seeing him sucking on your chest like that!" 

Aikina quickly pushed past her mother and ran back to where everyone else was waiting, near the area was Sesshomaru was isolating himself, a large scowl on his face. 

Inu-Yasha walked over to him, a little smirk on his face and a mysterious spring in his step. "So, what happened _this_ time?" he mused. Sesshomaru growled at him a little. "you look like you could use a cold shower, _big bro_. Aikina walk in on ya?" he asked. Sesshomaru's scowl grew, but then, he reluctantly nodded. Inu-Yasha started to crack up. In a few moments, he was howling in laughter. "Hahhahahah!!!!! You've just walked in to your own personal hell, man!" Sesshomaru smacked him on the back of the head, sending him to the ground. "Oh, go fuck yourself." 

**__**


	16. A Tangled Web

**__**

[A/N: Yeah, Rabid-Inu-Girl. Very good point. There were probably just too many things on his mind. To name one…how about how horny he was! Hello! I wouldn't know, I'm not a guy, but don't you think it would be a little hard to kill someone when you're…hard? I'm sorry; I just had to get that out of my system. And, thank you for the compliment, Sirus. I really appreciate the support, from all of you! Please enjoy, and don't forget to read and review!] 

Daughter of the West

Chapter 16: A Tangled Web

They had been traveling along for quite a few hours, Aikina walking as far away form her mother and Sesshomaru, although trying to hold her anger in due to the fact that Rin was walking right beside her. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippô were all minding their own business, mostly reacting to Sesshomaru's and Kimi's embarrassed looks, and especially how they were at least a few feet away from each other at all times, and for husband and wife, even for that odd couple, it was pretty strange. Finally, Kagome decided to ask Inu-Yasha if he knew what was going on. 

The silver-haired hanyou smirked a little. "I don't know if I should say anything…ah, hell, why not. Aikina kinda walked in on them…ah…how can I say this…getting' it on," he whispered. Kagome immediately started to crack up, but then she turned serious again. "That is not good," she whispered solemnly. Inu-Yasha gaped. "How can you sympathize with him? It takes two hands for me to count all the times he's tried too kill me! Not even including last night!" he whispered harshly. A moment later, he realized that his older brother was walking right beside him. 

"Hey, little brother. How are you doing on this lovely morning?" he asked sarcastically. Inu-Yasha chuckled innocently. "Oh, speak of the devil," he said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "So, I see you enjoy making little jokes about my…situation?" he asked. Inu-Yasha nodded feverishly. "Yes I do actually," he replied sarcastically. Sesshomaru scowled down at Inu-Yasha. "I'm really not sure what keeping me from lobbing off your head, little brother," he hissed. Just as Inu-Yasha was getting ready to reply, Kimi walked up behind her husband and grabbed a large chunk of his silvery hair and yanked him backwards. 

Sesshomaru yelped in pain and looked back at Kimi. "What was that for?" he demanded. "Oh, nothing, I was just hoping to keep the bloodshed down to a minimal," she said. Inu-Yasha started cracking up, and then made the sound of a cracking whip. Sesshomaru growled fiercely at his half-brother, and Kagome leaned over so she and Kimi were making eye contact. Kagome mouthed the words 'watch this', and then yelled out the one word incantation that Inu-Yasha dreaded so: 

"SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inu-Yasha was flung to the ground, giving Kimi and Kagome a good laugh. Sesshomaru even smirked a little. Kimi, of course, then released her husband's hair. "Now, I trust you two will be good boys and play nicely together?" Kimi asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru flashed her a loving glance, and although it lasted only for a moment, Kagome noticed it thoroughly. "What the fuck was that for?!" Inu-Yasha demanded as he jumped up. 

Of course, Kagome was paying absolutely no attention. _That was like…a glimpse at true love or something, _she thought. The time-traveling teenager immediately snapped back into her own universe, looking back at Inu-Yasha, who was looking at her, glaring quite angrily. "I hate it when you do that!" he shrieked. Kagome smiled sarcastically. "Not even in my wildest dreams," she thought, "Did I ever expect to think this, but, it's too bad you can't be more like you're brother." 

Kimi sighed a little, and after finally getting up enough courage, went back up to Aikina to try and talk to her again. "Aikina?" she asked gently. Aikna looked back at her, although it was more like a glare. "What do you want?" she demanded coldly. "I really want to talk to you, Aikina," she said. "What? I already got the sex talk. So I walked in on my 'parents' fucking. Big deal," she hissed. Kimi sighed again. "You really need to understand, sweetheart," she said. Aikina simply walked forward, not even bothering to answer her mother. Then, she stopped. 

Kimi knew exactly what it was. There was a demon nearby. She stopped as well, and felt Sesshomaru's hand rest on her arm. It wasn't something impulsive, but it was more like a protective feeling. "You smell the demon as well, hm?" she asked. He nodded simply. "I'll let Aikina take care of it. I want to see what my daughter can do," he said. 

Aikina smirked a little as she took a few steps forward. "Why don't you come out of your little hiding place and fight me like a real beast!" she yelled. Her claws, like those of a lion, extended threateningly, and she leapt into the air, drawing a large, serpentine demon with a skinless skull. It hastily lunged out at her, and through its stupid actions, was easily decapitated by Aikina. But instead of just falling to the ground in little bits and pieces, in disintegrated, the only remains being a pile of ashes and a small, gleaming, jewel shard. 

Aikina bent over and picked up the tiny piece of crystal between her index finger and thumb. "So, this is one of those jewel shards that you spoke of, Kagome?" Aikina asked, holding it up into the light. 

Deep in the forest, Kagura and Kanna stood idle, waiting for their chance to accomplish the mission Naraku had sent them. Kagura was snapping her fan open and closed, an extremely expression on her face. The she started closing on eyes at a time, which refocused the small, white-haired child in front of her. 

"In front of the tree, behind the tree. In front of the tree, behind the tree. In front of the tree--oh, wait!" she said, smirking a little, "It seems that our prey has fallen into our trap." Kagura snapped her fan shut one last time, and her and her older sister **_[A/N: I can't really remember if she's her older or younger sister. If you know, please tell me.] _**set off. They each had a horde of demons at their disposal, which given their mission, would be much more than enough. 

Kimi felt Sesshomaru's grip on her arm tighten. Everyone was on edge now as Aikina handed the jewel shard over to Kagome, saying that she "Had no use for it." Of course, Kagome added it to the small jar where she held the few jewel shards that they had. Aikina sniffed the air again and spun around, completely ignoring the sight of Sesshomaru clinging to her mother so desperately. She arrogantly walked passed them and called out: "What? Are you afraid? Come on out and fight me!"   


"Stay close to me, Kimi," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. Kimi glanced up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently. He scowled a little. "Kagura," he thought. 

As soon as he finished his thought, many blades of wind rushed down the middle of the group. Everyone leapt out of the way, ending up unscathed. Aikina shot a glare back at her mother when she saw that Sesshomaru had gotten her out of the line of fire, but quickly looked back forward. When the dust cleared, there Kagura stood, her fan open. 

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, I never thought I'd see _you _clinging to a woman," she said mockingly. Aikina growled at her. "When I am the one before you, you speak to me, not the person behind me." Kagura laughed a little. "Oh, my mistake. Perhaps this will be good enough to atone for my error," she said, quickly shutting her fan. As she did so, hundreds of demons rose from the forest. Aikina darted forward, and tried to attack Kagura, but was blasted back by one of her blades of wind. Immediately, Kimi darted from Sesshomaru's grasp and for Aikina. 

"Aikina!" she yelled pleadingly, "Wake up!" Kimi shook her daughter a little, waking the girl up. Kimi looked up at the demons swirling around them. When Aikina awoke, she wiped a smudge of blood off of her face and pushed her mother away. By Kagura's command, the demons all darted down to attack, not expecting such a countering force. 

Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga, instantly transforming into the great fang. Sesshomaru drew his sword, Tokijin, as well, and attacked the first demon that came after him. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were all holding their, own, even though Kagome was running low on arrows.

Kagura sighed. "Oh, great. A testosterone fest, how great. Whoever has the shiniest, sharpest, and biggest sword wins," she groaned. Inu-Yasha attacked even more demons with his sword, and even more surrounded him in their place, just as Kagome ran out of arrows, surrounded by just as many demons as Inu-Yasha. 

Aikina stood up, limping on a sore leg. "Hey, you! Numb nuts!" she yelled. The largest demon that was closing in on Kagome turned and hissed at her. Aikina put a hand out and called the demon over. The large ogre completely forgot about Kagome and darted for Aikina, and when the rest of its demon companions saw it chase after her, they followed. Aikina started running, giving Inu-Yasha the chance to get to Kagome. But when Kimi saw her being chased by so many demons, her maternal instincts kicked in, and she chased after her, leaving Sesshomaru with a helpless expression on his face. 

Aikina ran for about a mile at her top speed, so it only took a few moments. She stopped and caught her breath, but before she could attack, her mother was slashed in the face by one of the demons. Kimi fell backward, grasping her face, and Aikina could already see the blood dripping down her hand. Even though she was incredibly angry with her mother, she attacked the demons in retribution, destroying them all in a single strike. 

Sesshomaru struck another demon with the Tokijin, and as soon as he did, he picked up the scent of Kimi's blood. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He hacked through the demons that were currently in front of him, but even more took their place. 

Aikina gave her mother a fleeting glance, and then turned, detecting the scent of Kagura. When she saw whom the scent belonged to, she was puzzled. "Who are you?" she demanded of the white-haired child before her, who was know as Kanna. The girl gave no reply. "Well, perhaps you're smarter than your friend back there," she hissed. Once again, the white-haired child was silent. But behind her, more demons came into view. 

"Oh, shit!" she growled. In a last-ditch effort, Aikina lunged for Kanna, her claws drawn and ready to slice the demon up into little bits. As she drew nearer, Kanna turned her mirror, and it began to glow. Aikina stopped and gripped her chest, crying out in pain. Her chest began to glow, and a few seconds later, her eyes went blank, and a large glow transferred from her body to the mirror. Kimi let out a cry of distress, but was blinded by blood and pain and could do nothing to save her daughter. 

Many of the serpentine demons wove themselves around Aikina's limp body and lifted her up. Kanna went in a different direction, but she was still going to Kagura, and so the demons and their cargo followed. Most of them were left behind to finish off Kimi, and she was not doing too well in her battle against the horde. Just as she fell to her knees, blind-sided by her pain and wondering what was happening to Aikina, a large demon darted at her. She winced, thinking she was done for, but the attack never came. Sesshomaru had stopped them. 

Neglecting the threat behind him, Sesshomaru turned to Kimi and scooped her up into his arm. "Kimi? Speak to me," he said. Kimi groaned a little, still gripping a bloody hand over her left eye. 

"Sesshomaru…behind you…" 

Sesshomaru turned, but it was too late. The spine at the end of the demon's tail made contact with his back. He quickly destroyed the rest of the demons by using his whip of light, and quickly turned back to Kimi. "Are you alright?" he asked. Kimi let out a groan. Sesshomaru tried to stand, but was n too much pain. "Aikina…" Kimi said softly. Sesshomaru looked up. He had to get to Kagura and get Aikina back. 

Inu-Yasha killed many more demons with his sword, and then sniffed the air. He growled a little, and Kagome, who was now near him, asked him what was wrong. "It's Sesshomaru and Kimi's blood," he said. Kagome's eyes widened. "Do you think they're okay?" she asked. Inu-Yasha shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't give a damn," he growled. 

Just he said that, Kanna appeared with her entourage of demons behind her, which of course had Aikina in tow. All of the demons that they had been fighting were either dead or dying, so they were no longer a threat. "Inu-Yasha, isn't that…?" Kagome asked. The hanyou gave a solemn nod. It was apparent that her soul had been stolen, so any action would be hasty. 

Kagura smiled a little. "Well, it seems that we got what we came for. I guess we can leave now. Farewell, Inu-Yasha," she cooed. She pulled one of the feathers from her hair, and as it transformed, her sister and her boarded. They soared into the sky, followed by the small group of demons. As soon as they were out of sight, they all had one mutual feeling: urgency. 

Miroku, Sango, and Shippô all ran over to where Inu-Yasha and Kagome stood. "We have to go and find Kimi and Sesshomaru," Miroku said directly. Inu-Yasha scowled a little. "Why do you give a damn about him all of a sudden?" Inu-Yasha asked. Kagome glared at him slightly. "didn't you just say you smelled their blood?" she demanded angrily. Inu-Yasha gave no reply, but without even thinking, his human friends ran off to find his hated half-brother and sister-in-law. And of course, Inu-Yasha followed, just to make sure that if there were any demons left, they would have some _real _protection. 

About ten minutes later, they all reached the site where Sesshomaru and Kimi both bled. Kagome, of course, was the first one to run over to them. The dirt below them was soaked with blood, but her 'bleeding heart' as Inu-Yasha had called it, didn't have time to care about things that would gross her out. 

"Sesshomaru, you're hurt!" she said, a concerned expression on her face. Sesshomaru glared up at her. "Do you think I _don't _know that, human?" he growled sarcastically. "Well, you look to me like you can't even get up," she replied, almost sounding sassy. Kimi groaned a little. "Honey, you know she's right. Now let her help," she said, although it was almost inaudible. Sesshomaru sighed and handed Kimi to Kagome, trying to cause the both of them as little pain as possible. As Kagome grabbed Kimi in her arms, her hand brushed from her gash above her eye. "Oww," Kagome commented, "That's gonna need stitches." 

As Kagome started to stand up, she was amazed at how light Kimi was. She had never realized how baggy her yukata was. "Whoa, she must weigh less than me," she thought, giving Sesshomaru a hand to stand up. A few moments later, Kagome noticed that Kimi was unconscious. Sesshomaru took a few steps, and after a few steps, he was alright. "Thank you," he said gently. Kagome looked down at Kii for a second. _He really does lover her, _she thought. 

"Oh, shut up, Sesshomaru! And don't offer him any help, you bleeding heart!" Inu-Yasha yelled sarcastically. "Up yours, Inu-Yasha! At least he helped Kimi unlike you leaving me for dead!" she yelled back. Sesshomaru shot him a fierce look, and a few moments later, they began to walk back to the inn, where they were sure they could find treatment and shelter. 

A few hours later, the sun had set and they were back in the inn. Sesshomaru sat next to the futon where Kimi was lying, gently stroking her face. The wound on his back had been bandaged by Kagome, which only occurred after much protest, but looking back at it, he was almost thankful. But what really worried him was Kimi's condition. Her wounds had been treated as well, the gash above her eye stitched, and her other small cuts wrapped, but she was still unconscious. He knew it wasn't from her wounds, since she had lost little blood. It was losing Aikina. He Hadn't known his own daughter for more than a few days, but he was _still_ worried. And Kimi had known her for her entire life. What would happen to her? Sesshomaru sighed and leaned over, planting a gentle kiss on Kimi's still lips. He stood up, his back still aching, and walked out of the room, watching her until he was outside. 

He walked down the hallway, about three rooms, where Rin and a very grumpy Jaken were. "Sesshomaru-sama, will Kimi-mama be okay?" Rin asked curiously. Sesshomaru sat down and leaned his head against the wall. "I don't know, Rin. I don't know." 


	17. New Wounds, Old Love

**__**

[A/N: It's here! It's here! No, not Christmas, stupid, the lemon! It's here! Anyway, if you're an ff.net reader, please note that this chapter will be amazingly_ short (you know why). If you want to read the full version, go to Media Miner. Yeah! Just…don't expect any more lemons. I had to go through the Trifecta of Trickiness. I'll explain later. INU-YASHA. NEXT. ENJOY.]_

Daughter of the West

Chapter 17: New Wounds, Old Love

Many hours later, Sesshomaru couldn't tell how many it had been, but he had been awakened by _something_, but what it had been, he had no idea. He listened for a moment with sensitive ears, it heard crying. It took a moment to distinguish it, but in a moment, he realized who it was. "Kimi…" 

He gently moved Rin off of his leg and silently stood up. He walked swiftly out of the room and back down the hall to where he had left Kimi, the same room as where the cries were coming from. He slowly stepped in, where he found Kimi crying her eyes out into a pillow. Sesshomaru, moving like a ghost, walked over to where she lay. Kimi didn't even notice him drawing near. She continued to sob, Aikina coming up most often. Sesshomaru kneeled down next to her, and gently stroked her cheek. 

Kimi opened her eyes and gazed up sadly at her husband. "Oh, Sesshomaru," she sniffed trying to hold back her tears. Sesshomaru still had his usually solemn expression, not knowing how to react. Kimi sat up on her knees and put her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, Sesshomaru…she took our daughter! Our innocent daughter! Why would someone do such a thing?" she sobbed. Sesshomaru's grip around her tightened. 

He couldn't take it. He had FINALLY been reunited with the only one who ever cared about him, and now she was in so much pain…and there was literally nothing he could do. He released his grip on her and pushed her off of his shoulder, so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Kimi," he started, "Whatever it takes, I will get Aikina back." Her eyes began to water, but it quickly faded when she was pulled into a romantic kiss. 

Back at Naraku's castle, Aya walked down the dimly lit hallway, her heels clicking loudly as she walked. She had the two jewel shards that she would give to Naraku in tow, but she also had plans to visit her prisoner as well. A few moments later, she reached her destination: Naraku's quarters. She stepped in, and sure enough, the dark-haired man from before was seated in the center of the room. 

"So, you've returned with the rest of my payment?" he asked briskly. Aya scowled a little and threw three pink shards on the floor before him. "Keep the third. Extra payment for being creative. The hordes of demons…brilliant," she said. Naraku smirked a little. "I also wish to _visit _my little jailbird," she said. Naraku's smirk grew. "Of course, but if you wish to see her though she were alive, you may want to take Kanna along," he said. Aya grinned sadistically. "Ah, so you've captured her soul. Very creative," she cooed. She bowed her head, and then exited the room, leaving Naraku to add his new shards t his collection.

Aya walked down the hall, and quickly noticed that the white-haired Kanna was following. 

__

This is all just brilliant, she thought_, Soon, Sesshomaru and his little whore will be only blood on my claws. _

A few moments later, the reached a room towards the back of the castle, which contained the unconscious Aikina. As soon as Aya saw this, she laughed a little and clapped for a second, her long, green nails clicking together. She then turned to Kanna, which signaled her to release Aikina's soul from the mirror. 

Aikina's eyes slowly fluttered open. "W-where…am I?" she whispered. Aya immediately delivered a kick to her gut, causing her to cry out. Aikina weakly stood up glaring at Aya. "You bitch," Aikina hissed angrily. Aya smirked a little, and then struck her on the side of the face, hitting her with two acidic claws, knocking her against the wall. Aikina clutched her face for a moment in agony. "How dare you! No one strikes the heiress of the Western Lands!" she yelled. 

Aya chuckled a little. "You're brain dead as well, eh? Yet another reason you are your father's daughter," she mused. Aikina growled a little, removing her hand from her cheek, revealing two large, red scars. "I resent that man," she hissed. "As do I," Aya replied, "But you are just as stupid. What amazes me is that you have not realized that you are the daughter of a lord, and yet you are the daughter of a servant that once belonged to me," she said, her voice like acid. Aikina stood up, an angered expression on her face. "My mother _is _of noble blood, wench!" she yelled back. 

Aya laughed even harder. "So. You're trying to tell me that you've never seen the scars on your mother's back? If you were wondering, they're from being whipped. Numerous times," she said. Aikina was stunned. "My mother…was a servant?" she whispered. Aya smirked a little. "Isn't that something. _I _was the one who was betrothed to Lord Sesshomaru. It was your mother who took him away from me," she growled. Aikina was even more shocked. 

"You won't imagine the hell he went through because of her," Aya started, "His father disowned him, his mother was heartbroken. All the other lords who caught wind of it were disgusted, a curse that was passed on to their sons as well. All because he cared so much about _my_ servant, _my_ property." Aikina's heart sank. "He really does love my mother…and I was so cruel," she thought. "And now," Aya said, "Because of your arrogance and hatred, your parents will die at my hands!" Aya laughed sadistically as she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Kanna to trap Aikina's soul once again. 

Aikina tried to run, but her attempts were fruitless. Kanna drew out her soul once again, and Aikina's limp form hit the ground with a thud. But before she was completely unconscious, she mouthed a single word: "Mama". 

Kimi and Sesshomaru tumbled onto the futon, still locked in their kiss. As they parted from their kiss, they both breathed heavily. "Sesshomaru…" Kimi panted. As their lips met again, Kimi unknowingly laced her fingers through Sesshomaru's silver locks, and he began kissing down he neck, all the way down to the mark he had left on her all those years ago. He easily tore off the top half of her yukata, and continued kissing down her chest. 

The two of them moaned in pleasure…thoroughly enjoying the short time in which they could forget all of their worries and finally make a reaffirmation of their love. 


	18. The Search for Aikina

**__**

[A/N: Did anyone bother to go and read that lemon? All that extra work for nothing. Ah, anyway, Rabid-Inu-Girl, you got it. Paying very close attention pays off. And moon, thanks for the compliment. Please enjoy this next chapter! (Although it is very short L )] 

Daughter of the West

Chapter 18: The Search for Aikina 

Inu-Yasha pounded angrily and impatiently on the door to Kimi's room. 

"C'mon!" he yelled, "We gotta get out of here!" He stopped for a moment, rolling his eyes and muttering curses under his breath. Kagome, still half asleep and dressed in her pajamas, hands behind her back, walked up behind him. "Inu-Yasha, what are you doing?" she asked groggily. The hanyou snarled a little. "I'm _trying _to get this stupid wench to wake up. Gods, why do women care so much about their hair?" he muttered, his voice trailing off. 

Kagome snickered a little. She had never really realized how simple-minded he was. She smirked a little, her hands still hiding something behind her back. Inu-Yasha pounded on the door again, but of course, it was to no avail. He waited a few more moments, and yelled again. "You know what? I'll come in and _get_ you!" he yelled. Kagome started to laugh as Inu-Yasha fiddled with the door, thanking the gods for such a great opportunity to get some blackmail material. Snickering as she did so, Kagome pulled the bulky Polaroid camera out from behind her. As Inu-Yasha entered the room, the angry shrieks began. 

There in the center of the room on the futon, Kimi and Sesshomaru were locked in a kiss. They quickly jumped away from each other, their faces as red as cherry tomatoes. "Get the hell out of here you twisted fucking pervert!" Kimi shrieked, scrambling to cover herself with the thin blankets, which she was quickly taking from Sesshomaru. The silver-haired taiyoukai finally resorted to grabbing a pillow to cover himself, all the while threatening to kill his half-brother. Inu-Yasha turned, a…well, a rather grossed-out look on his face, and slowly closed the door as he exited. As soon as he _was_ outside, though, Kagome started snapping pictures. 

Inu-Yasha stood against the door, a traumatized look on his face, not even minding the flashing of Kagome's camera. "I just saw _way_ more of them then I ever wanted to see," he groaned. Kagome laughed a little, and bent over to pick up her twenty-something pictures. Then, Inu-Yasha snapped back into reality. "Wait a minute…what are _those_?" he demanded. Kagome showed him one of the fully developed photos, his stupid little look covering the small square. "You wouldn't," he growled. Kagome smirked a little. "Do you realize how much of an idiot you are?" she asked, stacking all the pictures up neatly. Inu-Yasha lunged for the stack of embarrassing photos, but Kagome slipped them right into her pajamas. Inu-Yasha let out a desperate groan. Kagome laughed, and after a moment, she walked away. 

Kimi sat on the futon as Sesshomaru dressed, the blanket balanced precariously over her chest. "I swear to the gods I _will_ kill that half-breed!" he growled, pulling up his pants. Kimi sighed. "Take it easy, Sesshomaru. You'll give yourself a heart attack," she said sarcastically. 

Sesshomaru slipped on one of his sleeves and glared back at her. "I am not _that _old, Kimi," he replied. Kimi shook her head with a sigh, quickly dismissing the conversation. Her thoughts were quickly heading back to Aikina. A few moments later, Sesshomaru noticed his wife's furrowed brow. He walked over to her, quietly sitting down next to her.

He gently slipped his arm around her, gazing down into her tear-filled eyes. As one of her silvery tears rolled down her cheek, Sesshomaru wiped it away with one of his clawed fingers. "Kimi…do not worry about Aikina. She's a strong girl. No harm will come to her," he said soothingly. The black-haired woman shut her eyes for a moment, causing a few more tears to fall from her face. Sesshomaru stood up with a great sigh. "Come now, we mustn't waste time." With that, he walked out of the room. Kimi sighed, pulling out on of her spare yukatas. A few moments, they were off. 

**__**

[A/N: Short, short, I know. This was just a filler chapter. The next one, the plot starts to get a bit cooler. Betrayal, hatred, and even some death. Anyway, I can't reveal any more. Don't want to spoil th plot.] 


	19. Usagi's Anger

**__**

[A/N: 

Daughter of the West

Chapter 19: Usagi's Anger

They had been walking for only a short while, Shippô still playing with Rin and Kirara, Inu-Yasha still muttering about the day's earlier incident, as well as trying to get those incriminating photos away from Kagome, which were still stashed in her bra, but the most annoying of all was Jaken's incessant whining, which had already been awarded with more than a few lumps on the head. Kimi had been clinging to Sesshomaru like a life preserver, and although her was back to his old, iron-cold self, he had had an arm around her at every moment. 

They were following in the direction that Kagura and Kanna had taken Aikina in, still slightly confused about why the infamous pair had done so. Had Naraku sent them? Did he have some motive to kidnap Sesshomaru and Kimi's daughter? 

Many important questions went unanswered. Simply finding her before something terrible happened was priority number one. But after a while, things around them just seemed to get so gloomy and depressing. The sky was filled with the blackest of clouds, and the weather seemed that it could turn bad at any given moment, and it seemed that they were much too far behind to ever have a chance at finding Naraku's two devious servants. So, they would just bed down for the night. 

As Inu-Yasha and Shippô started a small fire and Kagome dug some more homework out of her bottomless yellow back pack, the weather began to clear. The eastern skies were still just as menacing as ever, however, in the west, the skies were perfect to watch the sun set. They considered continuing on, but it was easy to say that there was a unanimous choice to stay where they were. 

Sango, sat don near the fire with a small sigh, watching Shippô , Rin, and Kirara all chasing each other around in a circle. She had noticed that ever since Aikina had been kidnapped, the little girl, as Kagome had once said it, had been a little down in the dumps, but it still didn't keep her from playing with her two, new best-friends. But then, after looking around for a moment, noticed something.

"Hey, Kagome," she started, getting the young time travelers attention. "Yeah?" Kagome asked. Sango glanced around again. "Have you seen Miroku?" Kagome looked around as well, shaking her head a little. "I didn't even notice he was gone. I wonder where he went?" she asked in reply. Sango stood up, heaving a great sigh. "I guess I'll go find him before he hurts himself." With that, she walked off into the forest. 

She walked for a little bit through the small patch of forest, heading for a cliff. When she entered the small clearing, she saw Miroku sitting with his back against a large boulder. "What are you doing out here?" Sango asked curiously, taking a few steps forward. He turned slightly and looked at her. "Oh, Sango, I didn't hear you walk over," he said quickly. 

Sango quickly sat down next to him, although she was still at a good distance from his lecherous hands. "You didn't answer me question," she said. Without turning, he replied. "I'm just watching the sunset to relax." Sango gave a slight sigh. "Yeah, it's nice out here. Rin and Shippô get so noisy," she said. 

Miroku smirked a little. "So, how are our new demon _friends_?" he asked sarcastically. Sango shrugged a little. "I don't know. Kimi still seems really spent…but Sesshomaru," she said, trailing off. "I still don't trust them. For all the times he's tried to destroy Inu-Yasha…all of us for that matter," he said, almost in a growl. Sango gave another slight sigh, leaning her head back against the boulder, closing her eyes.

Miroku looked over at her. The purple and blue light from the now fading sunset danced over her gentle features, entrancing the young monk. "Sango…" he said dreamily. She opened her eyes and looked at him strangely. "Yeah?" she asked. He looked a little panicky, like a deer in the headlights. "Oh, never mind. It was nothing important," he replied. 

"No, seriously. What is it?" she asked. He shook his head a little. "Nothing…I just forgot what I wanted to say…yeah, that's all," he said, quickly recovering from his blunder. Sango gave a silent sigh and went back to how she had been. A few moments later, she shot back up, glaring slightly. "Okay, now it's really getting on my nerves. What do you want to tell me?" This time, Miroku simply gave no reply. 

"Fine then. Don't tell me," she said, huffing a little. "Men," she groaned. Miroku smiled a little. "Great. Now we're bickering like Inu-Yasha and Kagome," he said, laughing a little. Sango smirked too. I don't think that's a good thing," she giggled. They both sighed and leaned back, both gazing up at the sky as the moon and stars appeared. That's when he made his decision. 

"Okay, Sango. Do you really want to know what I have to say?" he asked. The demon exterminator turned to him, smiling slightly, and nodded, and so he continued on. "Sango…it's hard for me to tell my true…feelings, but," he started. Sango had mixed expressions, one part of her looking touched, and another looking as though she would smack the perverted priest.

"I think…that I've finally realized…" he continued. Sango gulped a little, watching a bead of sweat form on his forehead. "Miroku," she said. Just hearing her say his name sent a chill down his spine. Sango bit onto her lip, and as her honey-brown eyes met his violet ones, they closed the short distance between them, their lips meeting. When they parted, they smiled at each other slightly. 

Little did they know that they were being watched. In the massive bushes behind them, a familiar hare demon glared out at them. "That little demon slaying slut!" she hissed silently. She had been watching them the entire time. She gave a low growl, gritting her teeth together, clenching her fists. She could feel her own claws digging into her palms. "Miroku is mine!" she growled. However, she had to fight the desire to just burst forth and slaughter her. 

"No, I must first conceive a plot to single out the girl and _then _I will be able to kill her. Although she is strong, I'm sure I could find another demon to help me." 


	20. A Deal With the Devil

**__**

[A/N: Thank you, aqua angelz and Saibankan for the compliments. And Rabid-Inu-Girl…you better run, girl. I think I can get you a plane ticket to Mexico. Just don't drink the water. PS: Remember, I am trying to get 100 reviews. At the current, I have 53. Keep on reviewing, people! Let's try and get 50 on ff.net by Christmas!] 

Daughter of the West

Chapter 20: A Deal With the Devil

After the sun had set, the hare demon Usagi sat on a tree stump, concocting a plan to destroy Sango. A small smirk crossed her face. "Yes, that might…no! That won't work at all!" she yelled stomping her foot on the ground. "You sound like you could use some assistance."   


Usagi spun around. "W-who…who are you?!" she demanded angrily. The woman behind her, who was cloaked in a brown wool coat scoffed a little. "I do not believe that is important at the current time, little rabbit," she said, removing her hood. As she did so, her dark green hair fell around her. Usagi stood up, growling slightly. "Tell me your name," she hissed. 

The woman sighed and sat down on the stump where the rabbit demon had sat. "If you must know, they call me Lady Aya. But, in this situation, let's just say we are both women who are trying to break up a pair of lovers, are we not?" she asked. Usagi nodded a little, still not completely trusting of this woman. "I guess that is true," she replied. Aya nodded. "Good, good. Now, I see that you may need some…assistance." 

Usagi sat down before Aya. "I ain't too happy about it, but ya, I probably need some 'elp," she said. Aya cringed slightly at the terrible use of language, but quickly recovered. "Well, to get you beloved Miroku back, you'll need to…tell a little…white lie," she said coercively. The young rabbit demon rolled her eyes. "Well, I wad planin' on _dat_," she replied sarcastically. Aya gave a slight smile to hide her disgust. "Are you familiar with a one _Lady_ Kimi?" she asked, literally hissing the word lady. 

The rabbit demon thought for a moment. "You mean…Aikina's mama?" she asked. Aya nodded. "Ah, yeah!" Usagi laughed, "I know her!" Aya smirked a little. "Well, do you know of her…husband?" she asked, cringing as she spoke. The hare demon shook her head, causing Aya to sigh. "Lord Sesshomaru, Demon Warlord of the Western Lands. Now do you know of whom I speak?" she asked.

Usagi gaped a little. "Wait…are ya tryin' to say dat _he_ is her daddy?" she asked. Aya cringed as she nodded, and the rabbit demon's mouth widened. "No wonder she so strong," she gaped. Aya smirked a little. "And now, he travels with his wife, and she is friends with Miroku and his companions," she said. Usagi looked questioning. "But…don't he hate humans? And I thought dat _all_ of Miroku's friends were human…except for the half-breed," she said. Aya nodded once again. "Aye, they are humans, and he _does_ hate humans…but he is on a journey to save his daughter," she replied. 

The rabbit demon cocked her head. "Aikina…what happened to her?" she asked. "Kidnapped," Aya replied simply. "Now…all you have to do is have _Lady_ Kimi alienate herself from her husband for a short time, and _I _will have…two of my mercenaries join you and help you destroy the lady demon exterminator." Usagi held out a hand. "It's a deal," she said. Aya nodded in agreement, smirking a little. Usagi stood up. "So, if I can get Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kimi into an argument, you'll give me demons to help slaughter the demon-killing wench?" she asked. 

Aya nodded. "Yes, that's exactly it. But one last thing," she said. Usagi turned around. "What now? I know my directions," she hissed. Aya held up a sacred jewel fragment, so tainted with malice that is glowed as red as a ruby. Usagi looked slightly shocked. "What are ya doin'?" she demanded. Aya smirked a little. "You shall see," she said. With that, she flicked the jewel shard into the rabbit demon's forehead. 

The blonde demon fell to the ground, holding her forehead and crying out in pain. "Why are ya doin' this?" she cried. Aya smirked. "Just to make sure that you return to me," she said. Usagi glared at her, tears of agony forming in her eyes. "Ya're the one who kidinapped Aikina! Dat's how ya know so much!" she yelled. Aya rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're a clever one. You think you can make any more world-changing discoveries? Truthfully, it wasn't me. You have no idea how far a few jewel shards and a good night in bed can go," she laughed sarcastically. 

Usagi's tears began to fall as she took a step back. "It burns…please…make it stop hurtin'!" she yelled. "Well, then. You'll just have to go on and hurry with you mission. I won't take that shard out until you do," she said. With that, Usagi ran off. 

Aya laughed a little, a triumphant look on her face. _Little does she know that the shard imbedded in her head in doused in my poison. Even if she does succeed, she'll die. _


	21. The Hare and the Witch Pt 1

**__**

[A/N: Yes, yes, I kinda lied. I couldn't take it. I had to update. Well, hell, my motto is 'Write or Die'. (Which is also the name of a writing group I plan to join!). So, please enjoy. I promise you, this will be very good!] 

Daughter of the West

Chapter 21: The Hare and the Witch

About a half an hour later, Miroku and Sango had returned. Miroku had seated himself across from Kagome and Sango, both of whom were half-asleep. Inu-Yasha, as always, was perched up on a high branch of a tree, staring out into the sky. Sesshomaru had wandered off somewhere, most likely to escape the company of his half-brother and his human friends, leaving Kimi with a now sleeping Rin in her arms. Although she didn't look it, they could all tell that under her cheery expression, she was distraught. 

Kagome stood up, a steaming cup of tea in her hands. She walked over to the tree were Inu-Yasha sat, and looked up at the still hanyou. "Inu-Yasha?" she asked, yawning, "Are you going to come down?" He didn't even bother to look down. Instead, he continued looking out at the stars. Kagome waited a moment, and then angrily spun on a heel. _Probably thinking about Kikyo, _she thought, returning to her seat. 

As she did so, Miroku stood up. "Where are you going _now_?" asked Sango, a slight smile on her face. The young monk gave her a solemn expression, causing her smile to fade. "I'm just going for a walk," he said, a somewhat worried expression on his face. With that, he grabbed his staff and walked off. A few moments later, he was in the forest. 

He walked along the now dark path, his staff gripped in one hand, an ofuda scroll in another. _I know there's a demon out here…I just know it! _He continued on, until he heard a branch snap behind him. He spun around, holding out his staff. "Who goes?" he demanded. A few seconds later, Usagi walked out of the bushes, wincing slightly. As she came into view, Miroku's hardened look faded into one that sough an excuse to get away. 

"You're the…rabbit demon. Usagi. Aikina's _friend_, am I correct?" he asked. The girl nodded, wincing as she did so. "Ah, Miroku…ya won't believe what I went n' saw," she said weakly. The monk looked strangely at her. "Would you like to make some kind of confession?" he asked. The demon nodded a little. "Ya just might wanna sit down for dis," she said. 

The young monk did as she had suggested, and she followed, sinking into his arms. As she did so, she began to sob. Of course, she was showing no real emotion. As she cried crocodile tears into his chest, she grinned evilly. She had the perfect scheme concocted. She looked up at him, her cheeks now stained with tears. "I donno how at say dis gently," she said. 

"It's alright," he said, with a touch of sarcasm, "Just say it. I'm sure I'll be able to handle it." "Miroku…I can't lie at ya'll," she started, "I sawl dat bit-demon exterminatin' girl and yer new demon friend Sesshomaru er somthin' er other…well, they were…" Miroku heaved a sigh. "Just say it," he said. Usagi winced a little. "Okay, fine! They was…matin'!" she replied. Miroku's jaw dropped slightly. "Are you serious?" he asked. Usagi nodded. "As serious ad a funeral on da Buddha's birdday," she said, wincing again. 

Miroku stood up, letting her drop to the ground in a single, fluid movement. "I think it would be best if I brought these…infidelities to Kimi's attention as well," he said. Usagi stood up, shaking her hands in his face. "No, no! I wad gonna tell her," she said, "I think it'd be best if it cam straight from da mout' of da one who sawl it." With that, she ran off. But, she was taking the long way. And Miroku didn't believe a word of it. He knew that she had a thing for him, and that she had probably seen him and Sango too. But what he didn't know was why she'd involve Sesshomaru as well. _I'd better warn Kimi. _Miroku ran off, taking the quickest way he could think of. In a few moments, he was back at their makeshift campsite. 

"Oh, you're back Miroku," Sango said. He nodded slightly, quickly acknowledging her. She watched him, a strange look on his face, as he walked over to Kimi. "Miroku?" she asked gently as the monk drew closer. "Kimi…I need to talk to you," he said bluntly. The cat demon nodded slightly. "In…private," he said. She looked at him strangely, but gently set the young child in her arms down. She took off one of the layers of her kimono and wrapped the now shivering Rin up in it, and followed Miroku. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. "It was that rabbit demon again," he replied simply. Kimi was still looking at him strangely. "She was talking like an idiot…like Sesshomaru and Sango having some kind of fling," he said blandly. Kimi gaped a little, but it soon turned to a silent laugh. "Does she think we're stupid?" she asked. Miroku sighed. "I don't know. But she's coming to _tell _you as we speak," he said. Kimi sighed. She turned her head slightly, looking off into oblivion. "She'll be here momentarily. I suggest you get out of here," she said. The monk nodded and quickly departed, just as the rabbit demon approached. 

The blonde hare demon ran over to her, grabbing Kimi's small hands in hers. Looking down at her, she spoke. "Ah, Kimi…ya won believe what I went 'n sawl," she said, speaking just as she had to Miroku. The cat demon smirked acerbically. "Oh, that you saw Sango and my Sesshomaru in a tryst? I seriously doubt that," she said. Usagi's eyes widened. 

"Tell me. I know you have a thing for Miroku…but why involve Sesshomaru, em? I'm sure I would know of some kind of grudge," she said. Usagi gave a low, menacing growl. "Miroku…I tol' him not at come at ya," she hissed angrily. Kimi smirked a little as the rabbit demon looked up at her, her eyes now glowing red. "So, you want to pick a fight, eh?" Kimi asked. Usagi glared at her, the jewel shard that was implanted in her forehead glowing brightly. 

"No! I won let ya ruin m' chance!" Usagi shrieked, lunging forward with her claws at the ready. Kimi easily dodged the attack, bursting out into their campsite. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all jumped as Usagi lunged for another attack, just as Inu-Yasha leapt from his perch. All of them readied for battle, just as Usagi reached a higher transformation. "It burns…I'll stop ya'll…and then I'll make da burnin' stop!" 


	22. The Hare and the Witch Pt 2

**__**

[A/N: Okay moon. I fixed your little problem with the chapter title the last one is now called 'The Hare and the Witch Pt. 1', and this one will be called 'The Hare and the Witch Pt. 2'. Hope you're happy and I really, really hope you like. Oh, yeah, and what did you guys get for Christmas? I got the first and second Inu-Yasha movies and a replica of the Shikon Jewel. I'll tell you about them later! Ciao!] 

Daughter of the West

Chapter 22: The Hare and the Witch Pt. 2 

Usagi threw yet another swipe of her claws at Kimi, who once again, dodged it quite efficiently. "Kimi! She's got another jewel shard in her forehead!" Kagome called out. Kimi nodded, and in one fluid movement, struck Usagi's shoulder with her claws. But the rabbit demon quickly spun around and kicked her opponent in the face, knocking her backward. As she did that, she felt a powerful wind behind her, and a few strands of her golden hair fell to the ground. 

Usagi turned, and there, glowering down at her, was Sesshomaru. "You going to regret that," he growled sadistically. The young demoness was terrified now. She took a few steps back, and a moment later, she fell to the ground, crying out in agony. Not from the extensive wound on her shoulder, but from the jewel shard that had been implanted in her forehead. 

Sesshomaru smirked a little. "Is your head paining you? Perhaps then I should just…cut it off. What do you think?" he asked sarcastically. Before she could give a reply, Kimi interrupted. "No, don't! I believe I've seen something like this before," she said, walking over to the crying rabbit demon. Kimi kneeled down in front of her, placing a hand on each shoulder. Everyone was looking strangely at her, leaving even Sesshomaru with a raised brow. He raised the Tokijin once again, but Kimi raised a hand in protest. "Just give me a moment, Sesshomaru," she said quickly. The taiyoukai lowered his blade, shaking his head slightly. 

"What is it?" Kimi asked. Usagi let out another cry. "It's…da…da gem shard!" she wept. Kimi glanced down at both legs and her forehead. "Which…which one?" she asked. Usagi stopped sobbing for a moment, breathing erratically, a few beads of sweat forming on her head. "In…in m' forehead…" she said. Kimi reached out a finger, intending to pull the shard out, when she was stopped by a black field of sheer evil energy. She jumped backward in surprise, but that was the only side-affect. 

__

These are the same symptoms as…the poison, but the shard…? Kimi reached out again, but Usagi jumped up. "No! I have to get dis shard out! Da only one ho can do dat is…Lady Aya!" she said. Sesshomaru and Kimi both gaped in disbelief. As the hare demon tried to run off, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the collar of her yukata. His teeth gritted together he spoke. "Wench! This Aya, where is she?" he demanded angrily. As he waited for a reply, he quickly glanced over at his wife. She was still, looking exactly as she had before. The look on her face was completely readable. _Aya's the one. Aya's the one who kidnapped Aikina. _Sesshomaru glared back at Usagi when she gave her reply. "I…I don know! She…she said dat dis gem shard would lead me to er!" she exclaimed quickly. 

Sesshomaru looked as though he would wrench the girl's head off. He snarled at her slightly, when all of a sudden she tore out of his grasp, leaving a small part of her yukata with him. Before he even had enough time to unsheathe his sword and attack, she ran off into the forest, her eyes glowing as red as blood. But a very desperate Kimi was following her. A few moments later, the two women had disappeared into the woods.

Sesshomaru quickly followed, drawing the massive Tokijin as he ran. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and after much coercion, Inu-Yasha chased after. A few moments later, Sesshomaru was thrown back. The demon stood up and took a few steps forward. There was a bluish light before him, and when he tapped his finger against it, received a slight shock. "Damn it! A barrier!" he growled. Now standing at a distance, he slashed his sword against it, although it, too, was staved off. 

A few seconds later, the rest of the group caught up. Inu-Yasha, being as stubborn as he is, tapped his finger against the shield of energy a few times. "You try hitting it with your sword?" he asked. Sesshomaru glared at him. "Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked sarcastically. Inu-Yasha smirked a little. "Well, maybe you're just too damn weak to break the shield. I'm sure _my _Tetsusaiga can break this flimsy little thing," he said, reaching down for his sword. 

"No," Sesshomaru said, waving his hand in protest, "It's no use. Sheath your blade. You'll never be able to break one of Aya's spells." 

Kimi carefully and quickly followed Usagi through the woods. When she came to a clearing, she saw the blonde demon standing before a woman with green hair and a familiar face. A very familiar face. At first, she took a step back, a completely amazed look on her face. _Aya!? No! This can't be! _

Without even noticing Kimi, Aya drew a green, machete-like blade. "Little rabbit, it seems you have failed," she said, her voice sadistic and her face emotionless. Usagi looked completely petrified, but for some reason she wouldn't run. Kimi figured that it was only Aya controlling the poor girl through the jewel shard that she had apparently imbedded in her forehead. "Such a simple little mission. Get Kimi, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku all in a fight, and you could have the monk. Why you would even want such a sleaze is beyond me, but, you couldn't even accomplish that?" she asked. 

She raised the green blade, and in an instant, ran it across the hare demon, and then did I once again, this time only in the opposite direction, leaving a bloody X across her chest. When Usagi fell to the ground, Aya glanced up at Kimi, a small smirk on her face. "Well, Kimi, how kind of you to join me," she said, glancing down at Usagi's now limp body, "I was just taking out the trash." 

Kimi, a very determined look on her face, extended her cat-like claws. "I know it was you, Aya! I know you're the one who kidnapped my Aikina!" she exclaimed. Aya snickered a little. "Oh, really? And you've just figured that out _now_?" Kimi gave a low growl, just realizing that Sesshomaru and her other companions were gone. _Where are they? _Aya sneered, running a finger over her bloody blade. "Do you recognize my sword, Kimi? I know you've helped others with wounds inflicted by it." 

The cat demon shuddered. "Dokuyaku. How could I ever forget such a sinister blade?" she asked. Aya pulled a small cloth out of her yukata and ran it over the sword, wiping off the blood. "And soon, you're blood will run over it's majesty as well." 

Kimi snarled a little. "I doubt that will happen if your blood runs on my claws first!" she screeched, lunging at her. She nearly struck her with her claws, but Aya quickly dodged it. Aya snickered a little. "I see you're still quite athletic. I can see why Sesshomaru still keeps you as his bitch," she hissed sarcastically. Kimi growled a little. "And I see you have aged like a goat's milk," she growled. Aya growled at her. "You will pay for that remark, you little servant slut!" she yelled. Aya slashed her blade, hoping to slice Kimi's neck, but the cat demon quickly dodged, receiving only a wound on her shoulder. 

Kimi gripped her wound, watching as the blood seeped through her fingers. Aya chuckled. "Ah, the poison goes in…the blood goes out. That's how I kill my victims," she said, almost to a tune. Kimi growled at her. "No…I'll slaughter you before you even get that chance!" she yelled. Kimi lunged at her once again, swiping her claws savagely. She struck Aya with her talons, but as the green-haired demon spun around, she slashed her sword, striking Kimi across the back.

Kimi stood in pain for a moment, until she felt Aya's hand set down on her shoulder. The cat demon gaped as her green-haired opponent spun her around, and then as she drove her venomous blade straight through her torso. She let out a deafening cry on pain as Aya drew the sword out of her body. 

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, and as he heard her cry, he began to panic. "That's Kimi's blood…and poison," he growled. Inu-Yasha glanced blankly at him. "What? You're wife get hurt fighting the little bunny?" he asked. Sesshomaru growled at him. "Stop your insolence, halfling!" he hissed. The taiyoukai unsheathed his blade once again, and slashed it against the barrier, when unexpectedly, it passed through. He gaped slightly, but quickly ran through, quickly followed by the rest of them. 

As Sesshomaru entered the clearing, he saw Kimi lying unconscious on the ground in a pool of her own blood, Aya standing over her, wiping her sword down. As she sheathed her blade, she looked up at Sesshomaru, smiling sinisterly. "Well, Sesshomaru. It's been a long time, a long, long time," she said tauntingly. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all gaped in disgust and terror as they saw what had happened to Usagi and Kimi. 

Sesshomaru's face was covered in rage. Tears of anger and regret were welling up in his eyes. He stabbed his sword at Aya, missing terribly. They were soon locked in a sword fight, neither of them making any progress. Kimi moved slightly, and Kagome ran over to her. "Kimi, are you alright?" she asked. The cat demon groaned slightly. "She's the one…who took…" she started, only trailing off into unconsciousness. Sesshomaru glanced over, and in that instant, Aya's sword made contact, piercing his armor, her blade tearing into his gut. Sesshomaru fell to his knees, a look of sheer agony covering his face. 

With that, Aya turned and began walking over to where Kimi and Kagome were, holding out her blade. "I really wish I didn't have to kill you, human wench. But it seems that you've chosen to help them, so you are involved as well," she said. Kagome gazed up at her, her face coated in panic. "Tetsusaiga!!!!!" 

Aya turned, seeing Inu-Yasha and the fully transformed fang gripped in his hand, standing behind her. "Don't…touch…her," he growled. Aya turned around, growling. "So, you want to fight me as well?" she asked. Inu-Yasha shot her a look, and Kagome dragged Kimi to a safe distance. Aya paid no attention to what Kagome was doing. She was too busy looking at Inu-Yasha. "Ah, so you're Sesshomaru's half-brother. Inu-Tashio and the human woman's whelp. Well, I now see that Sesshomaru isn't the only man in the family to have a whore, em? I would expect that your father would have to go elsewhere to get his corporal pleasures, but a human wench?" she asked sarcastically. 

Inu-Yasha snarled angrily at her. "How _dare_ you insult my mother you withered old witch!" he yelled. Aya smirked a little. "Well, it seems you my go into a battle frenzy. Shall you give me a fair chance?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she leapt backward, sheathing her blade. But one fact that went unnoticed to all of them were that her hands were glowing with light, as were her feet. "Take your best shot, Inu-Yasha." 

The enraged hanyou smirked a little. "Fine then. I _will_ take my best shot," he said. With that, he tuned into his senses, sniffing out where the winds and Aya's demonic power clashed together. _Where is it…where is it…? There! The Kaze no Kizu! I'll destroy her!_ As he thought that, she swung his blade through the path, sending a wave of the Tetsusaiga's true power at her. In an instant, when the wave of power faded, she was gone. 

Sneering at Sesshomaru, he laughed a little. "I can't see why you had so much trouble getting' rid of her, Sesshomaru. She seemed easy enough to kill for me," he said. Sesshomaru walked weakly over, stopping a few feet away. "She's not dead, Inu-Yasha," he said. Inu-Yasha glared at him. "You must have had a few screws knocked loose when she stabbed you. I hit her with the full force of the Tetsusaiga!" he yelled. Sesshomaru sighed, an intolerant look on his face. 

"She can teleport herself to different locations at will, Inu-Yasha," he said. Inu-Yasha made a poor impression of his elder brother. "Oh, yeah, and she can shoot flames out of her ass, too, huh?" he asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru shot him an angry glare. "She could've slain you if she wanted to, mutt. Personally, I'm surprised she didn't. This is all a part of something much bigger." 

Miles away, in an isolated area of a forest, Aya sat perched on a branch in a tree, trying to nurse her own wounds. As a small drop of blood ran down her face, coming from a cut on her forehead, she chuckled slightly. "That hanyou may prove to be more of a problem then I had expected. However, there is a way to pull on his heartstrings and utterly shatter his soul. The priestess Naraku spoke of…Kikyo." 


	23. Persuasive Conversations

**__**

[A/N: Hello. Sorry for the slow update. I've been playing way too much Fire Emblem. Now I'd just like to take the time to say that on MediaMiner.org, the problem with chapter 21 has been fixed. And yes, FDC, it was the beginning to a completely different story. Heh heh heh…Anyway, please enjoy! Read and Review!]

Daughter of the West 

Chapter 23: Persuasive Conversations 

Aya walked idly through the woods, her cloak gone and her old yukata replaced by another, this one being a brilliant shade of red. "The little hanyou honestly thought that his little technique could scathe me? The blithering idiot. Their stupidity proves that he and Sesshomaru are related," she thought, frowning a little. After a few moment, she stopped, sighing, a very annoyed expression on her face. "Dammit!" she cursed, "Where am I supposed to _find _this zombie priestess?" 

A few miles away, a woman dressed as a priestess walked along a path, heading towards the forest. There was a bow and arrows slung over her shoulder, and her dark hair was tied back, and out of the way of her honey-brown eyes. Indeed, she was Kikyo, the undead priestess that Aya sought. She was leaving a village where she had tended to some wounded citizens, attacked by some sort of demon. The villagers had absolutely no idea what it could be, and she had decided not to get herself involved. She had no desire to waste her time in such matters, even though she had all the time in the world. Literally. 

When she entered the forest, she immediately got the feeling that she was not the only person there. She stopped for a moment, her grip tightening on her bow. "Who goes?" she demanded. Of course, there was no answer. But a few instants later, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. A bluish glow surrounded her body, and the energy was draining from her body. This could only mean one thing: the dead souls were leaving her body. She turned, feeling as though she would collapse, and there stood some anonymous figure: Aya. 

In her clawed hand was a large, red jewel, a blue glow around it, Kikyo's souls being drawn to it. "Hello, Kikyo," Aya said. "What…Who a-are you?! How…d-do you know…my name?" the priestess demanded angrily. Aya smirked a bit, wrapping her hand around the crystal. This stopped it from drawing in any more of the woman's souls. The priestess fell to her knees, breathing heavily. Aya walked over to her, chuckling slightly. "You may call me Lady Aya," she said. Kikyo growled slightly at her. "And what exactly do you want from me?" she hissed. Aya smirked a little. "Well, Kikyo, I have a proposition to make." 

Kimi sat on a gently sloping hill, watching the sun rise. She had gotten only a few moments of sleep, and just couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. Doing anything was painful. The wounds were nothing. The pain was mostly from all of the poison she had in her system. She was pretty much there waiting for Sesshomaru to return. He had gone off looking for where Aya had transported herself to. However, she had a sinking feeling that there was no chance of tracking her down. When she heard footsteps behind her, the cat demon turned around, and saw Kagome. 

Kagome walked up beside her and sat down. "What are you doing out here?" she asked, a concerned look on her face, "Your injuries are too bad for you to be walking around!" Kimi looked back at the pink horizon, sighing slightly. "Kagome…I really need to speak with you," she said glumly. Kagome sat down next to her, looking worried. "Kimi, is there something wrong?" she asked. Kimi glanced at her, a grim look in her eyes. "Kagome…I think it would be best if…when Seshsomaru and I depart, we go on our own," she said. Kagome gaped a little. "Kimi, I…" She was silenced when the cat demon pressed a finger against her lips. "Ssssh. Saving Aikina and getting rid of Aya are our problems. I can't drag you into such a thing. If you or any of your friends were to be injured or even killed…" Kagome smiled at her slightly. "Aikina is our friend, Kimi. And we want to help. We won't just abandon you," she said, a slightly cheery tone to her. 

Kimi smiled slightly at her. "You're a good friend, Kagome. I don't think I could ever find a way to repay you for your kindness," she replied gently. Kagome's smile grew. "Don't worry. Everything will work out," she said. The girl stood, just as Sesshomaru leapt up onto the hill. "I could find nothing," he said, a look of defeat on his face. Then he noticed Kagome, sitting next to his wife. He glowered at her slightly, but did nothing more. Taking the slight hint, Kagome stood up, and after a slight wave, departed. The sun was now completely out, shining down on them. Kimi stood up, and in one fluid moment, fell against him. 

Sesshomaru instinctively put an arm around her. "I'll never let this happen to you again, Kimi," he said gently. Kimi sighed slightly, a few tears falling from her eyes. "No, Sesshomaru, I'm the one who ran off," she said. Sesshomaru's grip on her tightened. "Don't worry, Kimi." 

Kikyo glared up at Aya, barring her teeth. "I have no time for this, demon!" she yelled. Aya sighed sarcastically. "Ah, but you cannot go anywhere unless I permit you to," she said, holding out the red crystal. "It's called the Tamashii Ishi. The Soul Stone." Kikyo breathed through her nose, her patience trying. "Return my souls, and I will do you no harm," she hissed. Aya chuckled. "Not until you accept my offer," she said. "What is it then?" Kikyo demanded. "It's simple. Kill Inu-Yasha," she said. 

Kikyo looked at her strangely. "Inu-Yasha? How do _you _know him?" Aya sighed a little. "He's just a snag in my plans. But, I think it would be lucrative if _you_ were the one who killed him, not me," she said. "And why would you think I would want that miserable half-breed dead?" Kikyo asked. "Don't play dumb with me, Kykio. I know how he betrayed you. I'm just making sure it doesn't happen again," she said. Kikyo scoffed at her. "I have no desire to help you," Kykio growled.

Aya stood. "Fine, then. I shall take my leave. Just know, that without the souls I contain in the stone, you are as good as dead," she said. Kikyo laughed a little. "Fool. Once my soul collectors come, I'll be fine," she said. Aya scoffed at the priestess. "Oh, no, no, no, my friend. Let's just say that your soul collectors have been…decommissioned," she said. Kikyo's eyes widened. "Fine. I'll do whatever you want, just give me back my souls," she said. Aya smirked. 

"I knew you'd find it my way," she said. Aya turned back around, a shimmering little jewel shard between her thumb and middle finger. "And what do you plan to do with that?" Kikyo demanded. "Hand me your bow," she said simply. "My bow? What?" Kikyo asked, sounding slightly confused, but complying. Aya took the priestess's bow and easily embedded the Shikon shard in it. "You may need a power boost. Inu-Yasha and his friends are traveling with two new companions. Two demons," she said. Kikyo nodded slightly. "My souls?" Aya sighed a little. "Now, now. I can't just be letting you go off with my jewel shard," she said, holding out the crystal. It was at that moment that Kikyo noticed that there was a chain around it. Aya put it around the priestess's neck, and her strength quickly returned. 

"Take it off and your strength will dissipate. When you banish Inu-Yasha to hell, the souls will by then begin to ascend to their afterlife. Come back, return your shard, and your soul skimmers shall come back to you, and you can continue with your mock life," she said. Kikyo stood up and took her bow back from the green-haired demon. "The directions seem simple enough. When Inu-Yasha is dead, I will come and return your shard," she said. The priestess gave her one last, sharp look, and then quickly departed. 

Aya smirked a little. "The foolish phantom-woman. She has no idea what she has gotten herself into." 


	24. The Coming of Kikyo

**__**

[A/N: Thank you all for your compliments. And aqua angelz (at least I think…the person who submitted a review as Wouldn't you like to know?) I actually do plan to pursue a writing career. And, yes, Usagi is dead. (I never really like her anyway ^_^). And so, I hope you all like this chapter as much as you have the others!] 

Daughter of the West 

Chapter 24: The Coming of Kikyo 

Only a few minutes later, the group had headed off. They were going in the direction that Sesshomaru had suggested, and of course, Inu-Yasha put of quite a fight about it. After a large argument and a sit, he finally had to follow along. Kagome had noticed that Kimi was having trouble walking, but since the proud cat demon didn't complain, she didn't bring it up. Another reason she didn't bother to say anything was because she was deep in thought. She had seen the way Kimi clung to Sesshomaru. She had also heard the things he had said. 

__

Sesshomaru put an arm around the now crying Kimi. "I'll never let this happen to you again, Kimi," he said gently. Kimi sighed slightly, a few tears falling from her eyes. "No, Sesshomaru, I was the one who ran off," she replied. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment. "Don't worry, Kimi. I'll never let you go. Never again," he said. A second later, he pulled her into a gentle kiss. When they parted, they gazed into each other's eyes. Kimi sank back against his chest, and Sesshomaru whispered a simple sentence into her ear. "I love you." 

Kagome had never seen two people as deep n love as those two. Sure, maybe in soap operas or paperback novels…but someone would always end up dieing, or one of them would cheat on the other. But this was something unheard of. She had so many questions to ask Kimi, but just couldn't work up the courage to do so. And who was this Aya person? Sesshomaru apparently knew a lot about her, and Kimi certainly had means to fight with her. This was becoming more and more confusing…

Inu-Yasha glanced over at Kagome and noticed that she was off somewhere in la la land. He snapped his fingers in her face, bringing her back to reality. "What was that about?" she demanded. "You were daydreaming again. What's so important that you have to faze out all the time?" he asked. "Oh…uh, nothing, just thinking about my homework. There's this one problem that I just can't figure out," she said. Inu-Yasha shook his head a little, as if disappointed some how. "You need to focus on the jewel shards, stupid. What's more important you getting into a good…what it's called…school, or defeating Naraku?" he asked. Kagome didn't listen. She had become very good at hearing selectively, a trait that was a very important factor in putting up with Inu-Yasha. 

Jaken smacked his hand against his forehead. As soon as they had gotten up, Shippô and Rin had been at play. The poor toad demon had been unofficially put in charge of watching the two, and Kirara had unofficially put in charge of making sure that he didn't bludgeon himself to death with his Staff of Heads. He hadn't seen in master act like he had been in years. Clinging to Kimi like a pirate guards his treasure. He had never favored his master's wife, but he had to put up with her. It was his duty as a retainer. But of course, he would rather deal with Kimi any day then have to watch Rin. That little human girl was such an annoyance it was amazing. 

As he obliviously walked along, Rin came up behind him and bopped him on the back of the head. "You're it, Jaken-sama!" she yelled. The little green demon spun around, looking as though he would set the little girl ablaze. Sesshomaru turned slightly and shot the toad demon a savagely stern look, scaring him back into a mind-your-own-business state. Rin kept walking next to him. "Jaken-sama, why aren't you trying to get someone? You're it," she said. Jaken cocked his head slightly. "What is this 'it'?" he asked. The little girl sighed a little. "It means you have to make someone else it. Rin was it and tagged you, so you have to tag someone else," she said. Before Jaken could give a reply, the sky went black. Everyone stopped in their tracks, however, no one knew what the reason behind the phenomenon was. 

Inu-Yasha looked around, already reaching down for his sword. He had felt a sense of showing of every time he drew it since his elder brother had started hanging around with them, but this was no time to think of such things. A few moments later, a blue light appeared, and a second later, Kikyo's souls skimmers flew past them. But they were carrying no souls. It was as if they were looking for their master. 

"Those are Kikyo's…" Kagome said, trailing off. Kimi gave her a strange look, releasing her grip on Sesshomaru's hand. A second later, she hobbled over to Kagome. "Who is this Kikyo?" she asked. "It's kind of hard to explain," Kagome replied. Shippô hopped up onto her shoulder. "Kagome…is it Kikyo again?" he asked, sounding slightly afraid. Kagome looked around at all of the soul skimmers. "I think so," she said. Not a minute after she stopped speaking, there was a sound in the air, one that sounded like a voice. Kikyo's voice. 

__

Come to me, Inu-Yasha…

Inu-Yasha gaped a little. Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru had also picked it up. _Kikyo, _Inu-Yasha thought, _Could it really be you? But why have you come here? And why would you call to me? _He gave a slight growl. "I'm going ahead. And don't come after me," he said. With that, he ran off, a determined look on his face. _Don't worry, Kikyo!! I'm coming! I'll save you!!!_

Kimi noticed that there was quite a frustrated look on Kagome's face. "Are you alright?" she asked gently. Kagome glanced at her, and seeing the maternal, slightly worried expression on her face, gave a simple reply. "Oh, sure. I'm fine," she said. A second later, her bow gripped tightly in her hand, she stormed after Inu-Yasha. And of course, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara followed after her. 

As Kimi watched them all run off, she sighed slightly and shook her head. "Teenagers…" she sighed, walking over next to Sesshomaru, who had sat down next to a tree. Kimi sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Should we go after them?" Kimi asked. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. "Nah. Why bother? Aya's not involved. Jut some pertinent wench who sealed Inu-Yasha to a tree fifty years ago," he said blandly. Kimi chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "I just have this feeling," she said. 

Inu-Yasha ran as fast as he could, following after the speeding soul skimmers. He kept going until he came to a ledge, nearly falling over the edge. But when he came close to falling, he saw something. Something red and white. He looked back down, and saw Kikyo, her hair billowing around her, clung to a tiny rock outcropping. "Inu…Yasha…! Please…help me," she pleaded. Then he saw the blood, trickling down the side of her face from a wound on her head, and blood seeping through her blouse. "Please…" 

Hesitantly, Inu-Yasha got down and extended a hand. Kikyo grabbed onto it. First with one, then with the other. When Inu-Yasha started to pull the injured priestess up, she released a wave of her holy powers, attacking Inu-Yasha. She pulled down with all of her weight, and the half demon began to slip. "Kikyo…what are you doing?!" he demanded angrily. A sinister grin grew on the priestess's face. "You were always foolish, Inu-Yasha," she said. As she spoke, the blood disappeared and her wounds sealed, and her hair tied itself around Inu-Yasha. She continued attacking him with her powers, but relased one of her hands. When she did that, she slammed it against the ground below him, utterly destroying it. As Inu-Yasha and Kikyo fell, the priestess began to disintegrate into mud and dirt, until only the clothing and a jewel fragment was left. _She was only…an illusion!? _ Inu-Yasha swiped the jewel shard, but it was already too late. He was already being hurdled towards the ground, and all that was there to cushion him were sharp rocks and hard ground. 


	25. Tough Decisions

**__**

[A/N: Thank you all for the compliments. It really means a lot. No, it seriously does. Sorry it took so long for me to update! I got really caught up in a new story I'm working on, called Ketsueki Soshite Tamashii. Check it out, I think you'll enjoy it. Anyway, now that that' s out of the way, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!]

Daughter of the West 

Chapter 25: Tough Decisions 

As Inu-Yasha fell, he looked at the jewel shard in his hand. A fall from this height would most likely mean death, even for a half-demon such as himself. But if he were to implant the jewel into himself, it would give him enough strength to survive. The fact that someone would send a decoy Kikyo to lure him into such a terrible demise was absurd. At first glance, this would reek of one of Naraku's schemes. But upon closer inspection, Inu-Yasha knew that he wouldn't risk even the smallest jewel shard on such a feeble plan. But as he neared impact, he made his final choice. He jammed the jewel fragment into his palm, feeling a strange new power rush over him. A second later, he hit the ground, bones cracking and sharp rocks cutting into his skin.

Kimi's head darted up. "Sesshomaru?" she asked. The dog demon opened his eyes half way, glancing down at her. "What?" he asked blandly. Kimi sighed slightly. "Just a…strange presence--" the cat demon paused abruptly. She stood up, watching the forest like a hawk. Then Sesshomaru felt it too. He stood up, placing a hand on Kimi's waist. She extended her claws and pulled away from him. A second later, she leapt into the air, slashing at the trees. She brought a few down, also luring out a young priestess. She looked as though she were ready for a battle, arrows slung over her shoulder, and a bow gripped tightly in her hand. But she also looked as though she was prepared for an exorcism, as there was a sutra tucked into her belt. 

The priestess, who was known as Kikyo looked sharply at Kimi. "Who are you, who dares to attack me so blatantly?" she demanded. Kimi scoffed at her. She was still in pain from the wounds she had suffered only a few hours earlier, but a human priestess, armed with only a bow and arrow, would be almost no trouble. Kimi smirked a little. "You have no idea how big a nest a trouble you have walked into," she growled. 

Kimi lunged forward, heading straight for Kikyo, her claws drawn. The priestess didn't even have time to load an arrow into her bow. But, recalling the fact that there was a jewel shard imbedded in her bow, so it could in fact be used as a basic club. Kikyo swung her bow, almost like a sword. The sheer energy that the shard gave off was enough to force her back, roughly throwing her against an ancient tree.

Kimi groaned slightly. She had been slammed against that tree with a lot of force, and Sesshomaru could already pick up the scent of her blood seeping from her reopened wounds. The taiyoukai glared at the young human priestess. As if she could feel his stare burning into her, Kikyo turned, glowering fiercely at him. The undead priestess took a few steps toward him, smirking a little.

"Quite a resemblance to Inu-Yasha. If I'm not mistaken, could you be his elder brother…the one they call Sesshomaru?" she asked, her voice seeming hollow. He took a step forward. "Good eye," he replied simply, "And if I'm not mistaken, you are the priestess who sealed him to that tree…the one called Kikyo." The priestess's smirk grew as she loaded an arrow into her bow. "Good memory. Too bad it will have to go to waste." 

With that, Kikyo released her arrow, although Sesshomaru was able to quickly dodge it. But he had felt the extreme power that had enveloped the arrow. _This power…_he thought, _Such a power. This priestess is no human. _Sesshomaru stopped, glaring at the priestess before him, who already had yet another arrow drawn. Sesshomaru took a few steps back, until he was backed up against the tree he was sitting under only a few moments ago. _Dammit, _he thought angrily. In his head, he was kicking himself over and over. He had just trapped himself. He quickly glanced over at Kimi, who was still unconscious. Kikyo neared, until she was right before him, her arrow directly adjacent from his neck. He could actually feel a burn mark forming on his neck.

"What do you plan to do?" he demanded angrily. "It's very simple, " she replied, "I plan to lure your little brother into a trap, and then take him off to hell. And if I have to kill you and your wench in the process, I will." Sesshomaru growled at her threateningly for a moment, but then noticed a blood-covered Kimi hovering behind the priestess, ready to tear her to shreds with her claws. Kikyo smirked. "One step closer and I'll send this straight through his throat." Kimi shuddered, backed off, and then fell to her knees, panting slightly. 

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow a little. He could feel the energy from the arrow burning his neck. His concern over Kimi growing, he spoke. "I've had enough of your games, you impertinent wench!" he growled. He caught the arrow in his hand, and although it burned into hiss flesh, he quickly dissolved it with the acid in his claws. Her arrow gone, Kikyo took a step back, gaping at him. "H-how…did you sunder the power of my arrow?" she demanded angrily. Sesshomaru glanced over at a bush where Rin, Shippô , and a very terrified Jaken were cowering behind. "Do as you please," he said, walking over and picking Kimi up. Kikyo looked slightly confused. "You do realize that I plan to utterly destroy your younger brother. Do you not desire to even save your own kin?" she asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru scoffed, resting Kimi's head on his shoulder. "Personally, I could care less about him," he said. Kikyo began to walk off. "Very well, then."

As Kikyo disappeared, Sesshomaru walked over to where his servant, Rin, and the little fox child hid. "Come. We're going," he said simply, walking off. Of course, they all followed. "Shippô , who was that bad lady?" she asked. The little fox smiled a little. "It's kinda a long story, but Inu-Yasha used to be in love with her," he said. And so, they followed after. 

Kagome ran frantically through the forest, calling out for Inu-Yasha. _If Kikyo truly is here, _she thought desperately, _Then Inu-Yasha could be in real danger! _She hadn't even noticed that Sango and Miroku were quickly on her tail, thanks to Kirara. "Kagome!!" sango called out. Kagome stopped, and as she caught her breath, she turned. "I didn't even see you two," she said. Kirara quickly picked Kagome up on her back. "We've looked everywhere and we still can't find Inu-Yasha," Miroku said, a worried expression on his face. 

As soon as he finished speaking, Kikyo came into view, strolling down the path as if she didn't have a worry in the world. Kagome gasped a little. "Wait! If she's here, then who…or _what_ was Inu-Yasha chasing after?!" 


	26. Kikyo's Whip and InuYasha's Fogotten Sou...

**__**

[A/N: Okay. Quick review response today. MoonGoddess101, thank you. Same goes for aqua angelz. Kagome-the-Helfbreed, sorry I can't email you the chapters themselves, but if you'd like I can email you when they come out, and Rabid-Inu-Girl, I do too. Phew! *Takes a quick breather* Okay, hope you enjoy!] 

Daughter of the West 

Chapter 26: Kikyo's Whip and Inu-Yasha' Forgotten Soul

Kikyo walked through the woods, not even noticing Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Well, it was much more like she _chose_ not to notice. _If we follow her, _Kagome thought, _She should lead us to Inu-Yasha!_ Kagome nudged Kirara with her heel, and the flaming cat started moving. "What are you doing, Kagome?" Sango asked. "If we follow Kikyo," she started, "We're bound to find Inu-Yasha!" They were about to run after Kikyo when they saw a streak of silver stop a few yards before them, kicking up dust as it skidded to a stop. Of course, it was Sesshomaru, a battered Kimi in his arm. His eyes were darting around, as if scanning every inch of space before him. 

Kagome noticed the fire in his eyes. In all of the battle she had seen him fight, she had never once seen this peaceful bloodlust. It had seemed to only appear when Kimi was endangered. "W-what…happened?" she asked. Her question was answered with only a sullen growl. "That undead priestess…where is she?!" he demanded angrily. 

Unbeknownst to Sesshomaru, Kimi began to stir. "Sessho…maru?" she asked. The demon immediately lost interest in tracking down Kikyo and looked down at her. "Are you alright?" he asked, nearly sounding sweet. Kimi smiled a little, placing a finger on the mark on his neck. "And you?" she asked in reply. He smirked down at her a little. After a final glance, Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. "I would go after Inu-Yasha if I were you. That priestess told me of her plans to drag him off to hell," he said, adding a sadistic smirk as he finished. Kagome gave him a slight look of distrust, but after a moment, they went off to find Inu-Yasha. 

Kimi groaned a little. "Sesshomaru…put me down," she said. Of course, he did so, and after staggering a few feet, she tripped. The dog demon walked over, slipped his arm around her, and held her up. "You can't walk worth a damn, Kimi," he said bluntly, smirking a little. She looked up at him and sighed. "I'm just achy, that's--" She was interrupted when Sesshomaru caught her lips in a kiss. She felt like she was melting against him. She gently put her arms around his neck, and a few moments later, they separated. "What was _that_ for?" she asked. "I'm just worried about you, that's all," he said, picking her back up. "I'm not a child, you know," she said, a hint of sarcasm. Sesshomaru sighed. "Well, you certainly _act_ like one sometimes." 

Kagome began to panic. "INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Once again, there was no reply. "Dammit! We lost Kikyo!" she hissed. Miroku looked back at her. "Calm down. We'll find Inu-Yasha and if he's in any danger, save him," he said, hoping to calm her. Through their conversation, Kirara let out a growl, pulling to go in a certain direction. "What is it, Kirara?" Sango asked. The flaming feline let out a sharp growl, still pulling in the other direction. "I think…she's sensing Kikyo," Kagome said. Sango smiled a little. "Then, let's go the way she wants!" 

Kikyo came to the cliff's edge. Looking down, she saw Inu-Yasha, lying in a limp pile. Everything had gone according to her plan. Inu-Yasha had tried to save the golem that Lady Aya had sculpted for her, and therefore was pulled from the ledge, leading to him now lying at the bottom, barely clinging to life. Now, she could put him through even more pain and then easily send him to hell, and join him after she had returned the jewel shard and soul-stealing orb to Lady Aya. A moment later, he soul skimmers approached, and wrapped themselves around her arms and floating under her feet. She took a step off the cliff, and the soul skimmers supported her. As if she were walking on stairs, she headed downward, heading to Inu-Yasha. 

When she reached the bottom, she ruefully walked over to where Inu-Yasha lay, a smug look on her face. "Well, well, if it isn't the littlest half-breed," she said, a sadistic look about her. With all his strength, he looked up at her. "Why…are you doing this to me…Kikyo?" he asked, sounding hurt, both emotionally and physically. She kicked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. "Don't be so naïve, Inu-Yasha," she said, pulling her sutra out of her belt. "Do you know what this is?" 

He looked up. As far as he could tell, it was just an average, scroll of purification. But he knew Kikyo better then that. It was most likely something much, much more powerful. "Apparently, you don't. This sutra was written by a powerful priestess many years ago and then prayed over by one hundred Buddhist monks for one hundred days. It was made to defeat the most wicked and powerful of demons, and of course, is the only one of its kind." Inu-Yasha gaped. She was out to kill him, and to make sure that his death was long, agonizing, and painful.

Kikyo began reciting something in what sounded like an archaic language. After a few moments of this, Inu-Yasha felt a sharp twinge of pain in his chest. Then it got even more painful. After another minute of chanting, a blue light started to form around the sutra. The light began to spread, and then started to snake around the undead priestess. It was now like a whip. A whip of sacred energy. She swung it at Inu-Yasha, striking him on the back. It burnt right through his fire rat robe and white hakama, leaving a bloody wound on his back. Inu-Yasha let out a cry. "Kikyo…please…!" he pleaded. Kikyo struck him again, this time hitting his forehead. Inu-Yasha let out a pained cry, but this time, that was all. 

__

What's…what's happening to me? Kikyo thought. Her body was moving to its own accord. She didn't, even after him betraying her, want to torture Inu-Yasha in such a cruel manner. She struck him again on the back, and his eyes turned red. Kikyo smirked, watching his fangs and claws grow. "Useless half-breed," she said, sounding as thought she were scolding him. Inu-Yasha struggled to his feet and poised his claws for her. With a growl, he leapt forward, but in his attempts to strike her, he missed desperately. However, when Kikyo spun around, she hit him directly. He let out another screech, but then looked up. 

It was Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, all riding on Kirara's back. Inu-Yasha hissed up at them, like an abused animal. "He's like…a fear-trained animal or something," Kagome gasped. "We're…too late, Kagome. Inu-Yasha…he's too far gone for us to reach him," Miroku said, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kagome could feel tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't just let Inu-Yasha be dragged off to hell like that. At least, not without a fight. "Kikyo!" she shouted. 

The priestess looked up at her. "You…? What do you want?" she demanded. Kirara flew toward the ground, and when she landed, all three of them got off, although it was Sango and Miroku's intentions to hold Kagome back. "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called. The now rabid demon glared up at the time traveler. Inu-Yasha growled as he stood. He lunged at her, but Sango threw her boomerang at him, keeping him from getting to her. Kagome turned and glared back at Miroku and Sango. "Don't! I have to help him, not kill him!" she yelled. Reluctantly, Miroku and Sango stepped back. A small tear fell from Kagome's eye. "Inu-Yasha…please. Stop this…" she said. Kikyo smirked sinisterly, cracking her whip on him again. "He only answers to me now, foolish girl," she said sadistically. Kagome cried a little more, walking toward the ferocious half-breed. He swiped his claws at her, cutting her arm in different locations. 

"Inu-Yasha…please!" she said again. _There has to be some way to stop him! _She thought. Then she remembered what Kikyo had said. She realized it then. To save Inu-Yasha, she had to stop Kikyo. But how? There was no way she could muster enough power. Kagome could sense jewel shards other then her own. One in Inu-Yasha's hand, one in Kikyo's bow, and another in the strange jewel that the undead woman was wearing. "Kikyo! Why are you using jewel shards?!" Kagome demanded angrily. Kikyo scoffed. "Shard_s_? So, that Aya witch _was _controlling me," she growled. Kagome gaped. "Aya…wasn't she the one who was controlling Usagi?" she thought aloud. Kikyo smirked a little. "Well, all I have to do is get rid of this and then I can drag Inu-Yasha _and_ you off to hell," she hissed, grabbing the glowing orb. She started to lift it, but by the time she had it up to her chin, she could feel her strength fading. Kikyo released the strange gem, scowling. _Damn, _she thought, _She's got me caught up in her plans! Very well. I'll just go ahead and do as she wishes me to. _

Kikyo smiled sinisterly and cracked her whip on Inu-Yasha again. Seeing him in such a state made Kagome's heart ache. But then she realized it. She _could _muster enough power to save him. Hse quickly reached up and grabbed the tiny jar that hung around her neck, which contained their six Shikon shards. Taking it in one hand, she smashed her hands together, almost as if she were clapping. She felt a wave of energy surge through her, and she opened her now bloody hands. 

There were both fragments of glass and the Shikon jewel imbedded in her hands. _I hope this works! _"Kikyo!" she called angrily. The priestess in question looked up, but not before cracking Inu-Yasha with her sacred whip once again. "What? Do you give up?" she asked sarcastically. Kagome smirked. "No! I'm going to destroy YOU!!!!!!!!" 

Kagome extended her hands, and in an instant, she could feel her energy rushing from her body in the form of a bright white light. As quick as lightning, Miroku and Sango found a safe-haven behind Kirara. Inu-Yasha was forced back and knocked unconscious, where he returned to his normal form. Kikyo simply scoffed. "Such a tainted power cannot break through such a sacred sutra," she muttered. Kikyo swiftly unrolled it and held it out, using as a shield. It was fairly effective for a few minutes, but then, Kikyo began to see the words on the other side shining through. "What…what is this?" she demanded. As Kagome forced more of her own energy out of her body, she weakened.

"No…I have to…defeat…Kikyo!" she gasped. With this added willpower, her power burnt the words of Kikyo's sutra straight through, breaking her shield. The tattered remnants of the sutra were gone in an instant, and as the power ate away at Kikyo's earthen body, the strange gem she worearound her neck began to glow. When Kagome's burst of power was gone, so was Kikyo, jewel shards and all. 

Kagome fell weakly to her knees, and then fell on her stomach. "She's…gone," she said, sounding ashamed, "I…l-let her…get…away." Kagome looked at her wounded arm, and then, with no regard to herself, began dragging herself toward Inu-Yasha's limp form. "Inu…Yasha?" she asked as she neared him. The bloody and burnt hanyou opened his eyes a little. "Ka…go…me? Was that…you?" he asked. Kagome was finally next to him, looking down at his smiling face. "I couldn't…do it. I didn't have…enough strength…to kill Kikyo," she admitted. He smiled as best he could. "I don't…care, Kagome," he said reassuringly. Kagome smiled back at him, and her lips lazily fell on his. They shared a mild kiss for a moment, until the young time traveler blacked out. 

Miles away, somewhere in a distant part of the forest, Kikyo awoke. Her earthen body was badly damaged, and there was a sharp pain in her chest from a lack of new souls. When she heard footsteps, she weakly looked up. It was Aya, in all of her green-haired glory. "You…failed…MISERABLY!!" she yelled, kicking the undead priestess in the gut. Kikyo let out a gasp. Aya bent down, first taking the jewel shard out of her bow, and then ripping the jewel off of her neck. Aya quickly slipped the free jewel shard into a pocket and melted the gem in her hand, slipping the shard that had been in its center along with the other one. Kikyo gaped as she did so. "I…I need that!" she yelled weakly. Aya smirked a little. "I don't see why. It was just a crystallized orb of a special potion that can contain souls with a jewel shard at its center. And I'm sure you'll be just fine until your soul skimmers arrive," she said sadistically. 

Kikyo growled at her. The gods only knew what type of monsters could get her out here without any souls. _Or that Kagome girl might even come back to finish the job! _Kikyo shuddered slightly at the thought. Aya smirked a little. "What? You afraid you'll be eaten by something?" she asked sarcastically. Kikyo hissed at her. "I'm sure you're soul skimmers will return in time to save you. Anyway, I have business to tend to, so farewell for now." With that, the arrogant, green-haired woman walked off, leaving Kikyo to fend for herself. 


	27. Aya's Sinister Plot

**__**

[A/N: I really don't know. Let's just say she's like a poisonous tree frog. Some poor animal nibbled at her, and then ran away cause she tasted nasty. Anyway, I really hope all you guys like this chapter!]

Daughter of the West 

Chapter 27: Aya's Sinister Plot 

Naraku walked down one of the winding halls of his castle, stopping when he came to a specific doorway. He looked inside, and there lay Aikina, writhing in silent pain. She was still only a soul-less shell, but the demon knew that she was slowly dieing. Aya had been poisoning her. Even _he_ thought that it was inhumane. As long as her soul was trapped in Kanna's mirror, she was harmless. _Especially for it to be happening to such a picturesque young woman…_

He walked in, already able to feel her labored breathing. Without even having to summon her, Kanna appeared behind him. "Return her soul," he commanded simply. The snow-colored child walked forward, and a blue light formed around her mirror. A second later, a sphere of blue light left the mirror and entered Aikina's chest. A few moments later, her blue eyes fluttered open. The first thing she did was glare up at Naraku. "You…what do you want?" she demanded angrily. 

He pushed Kanna back, smirking a little. "I don't want anything," he replied simply. Aikina raised an eyebrow. "Then why the hell did you return my soul? How long have I been out, anyway?" she asked, speaking in a much calmer tone. "To answer your first question, I simply wished to see id you were still alive. For you second, you've only been unconscious for a few days," he replied. Aikina sighed. "Thanks," she said softly. She looked down, still thinking about her mother and father. How cruel she had been to them, and that now they and her friends were risking their lives to save her. But while she was deep in thought, she had not noticed that Naraku had kneeled down next to her. 

Unknown to either of them, Aya walked silently, almost like a ghost down the hall. She had quickly returned from her little dealings with Kikyo. She nearly passed the doorway without any event until she saw Naraku kneeling beside a now conscious Aikina. _What in all the hells is he doing? _Aya felt like walking in there and poisoning the girl even more, or maybe tell her that her mother was badly injured, but she decided against it, wanting to watch what her little helper would do. 

Naraku smirked evilly at Aikina, who was looking simply puzzled. "What are you planning?" she demanded, sounding almost silent. She could feel her cheeks turning a little red. Truthfully, she had never had a man this close to her. He gently ran a finger over the two red scars on her cheek, and then leaned a little closer, their lips meeting in a spellbinding kiss. At this point, Aikina really didn't care that he was assisting her captor. She had never really kissed a man before. Aikina quickly slipped her arms around his neck. 

Aya gasped a little. _What the hell is he doing!?_ She growled in the back of her throat. She smirked a little. "I guess I can just wait until they finish up…or maybe I could spoil their little moment," she muttered softly. Aya peeked her head in, watching as the two parted.

Aikina smirked a little. "If you think you can seduce me that easily you're sadly mistaken," she said softly. Naraku sighed. "Then can I at least enjoy from afar?" he asked. Aikina's smirk grew. But then, Aya walked in, her green hair swaying behind her. "Well, it seems the blood of a whore runs strongly through your veins," she said sarcastically. Naraku quickly stood up, his face having reverted back to its usual, vengeful look. Aya waved a hand, and he exited, giving Aikina a glance that was full of an unusual compassion. As soon as he was gone, Aikina stood, her fists balled.

"You…" Aikina hissed. Aya smirked a little, walking toward her, twiddling her thumbs against her sides. "Yes, I," she replied derisively. Aikina gripped her chest, growling in pain. There was an aching feeling there, like she had been stabbed by a small knife, and it was now infected. "What have you been doing to me?" Aikina demanded angrily. Aya laughed a little. "I've been poisoning you," she replied blandly. Aikina growled. She had to get out of there. She had to get back to her parents and friends. 

"I will not let you kill me!" she yelled, lunging at her. Aya quickly grabbed one of her clawed hands in hers. _Dammit,_ Aikina thought, _There's so much pain! I can barely move! _Aya angrily threw her back against the wall, Aikina giving out a high-pitched yelp as she made impact. Aikina slid down the wall, wincing as she did, until she reached the mat-covered floor. Smiling, Aya turned back to Kanna. "Come," she said simply. The ashen child came forward, and without having to be told, she set her mirror down in front of Aikina. 

Aya knelt down before the mirror and pulled a small vial filled with purple fluid out of her sleeve. She removed the dragon-shaped pewter cap and poured a few drops onto the mirror, causing it to fizzle. A moment later, a picture came into view. Aya pointed at it, and so Aikina looked, only to be filled with sorrow. There was Sesshomaru, holding an injured Kimi in his lap, looking down at her lovingly and worriedly at the same time. 

Then it came to her, tears forming in her eyes. "How are you getting this image?" she asked roughly. Aya smirked, happy that she was getting the desired effect. "This is no act of forgery. It is happening as we speak," she said sadistically. Aikina looked as though she could lurch over and strangle Aya. "You did this…What did you do to her?!" she demanded, sounding quite distraught. Aya signaled for Kanna to take the mirror away, and so she did. 

Aya stood the girl up, smirking evilly. She held her against the wall, her hand pressed against the girl's shoulder. "Your mother was poisoned jus as you are, just in a different method. How would you like a demonstration?" she asked cruelly. Aya drew her green sword, which still had traces of Kimi's blood on it. Aikina gaped in horror as Aya drove the blade straight through her torso to the point that it pierced the wooden wall behind her. She let out a muffled cry as the green-haired demon drew the blade back out, wiping her blood off on a cloth. 

Aikina grabbed the gushing wound, noticing differences in her blood. It was thinner than it usually was, and the tint was darker. Aya smirked. "That's what happens after prolonged exposure. I was able to poison your mother because my sword is only crystallized poison. Of course, it would be much worse if it got into your bloodstream. Like I plan to do to your father," she said. 

Aikina slid down the wall, leaving a large line of blood all the way down. "Poison…Sesshomaru?" she asked. Aya laughed a little. "Poison Sesshomaru, drown your mother, and then kill off all your little friends in whatever creative ways I can come up with," she replied, her voice like salt in a wound. Aikina gaped. "No…! You can't do that to them!" she yelled angrily. Aya laughed a little. "Oh, no love. I won't be doing anything. It's _you_ that'll murder your parents," she said. "And how would you do that?" Aikina demanded. Aya laughed even more. "When your soul is in the mirror, your body can be controlled without any sort of resistance! Isn't it just perfect? Your mother and father will die thinking you've betrayed them!" she cackled. 

As she began to panic, Aikina started dragging towards the door, leaving a large trail of blood behind her. Aya sighed and snapped her fingers together. At this signal, Kanna sucked Aikina's soul back into the mirror, and the girl dropped to the ground, her eyes blank. Aya snickered a little and quickly exited the room. She turned, and saw Naraku waiting. "So," she started, "Is that odd boy still attacking that village?" she asked. 

The dark-haired demon nodded. "Of course. Kohaku is still near the small town. He picks off villagers every so often to scare them. He should prove to be a good lure for Inu-Yasha and his little friends," he said. Aya laughed. "And when the time is right, I shall have Aikina smote Sesshomaru and his miserable little servant girl." 


	28. The Boy in the Woods

**__**

[A/N: I know, I know, I know. I haven't updated since like…forever. But hey, I had writer's block. Yeah, its really weird. Whenever I chew Orbit® gum, I can't write anything. So I suggest you wacth out for that stuff!] 

Daughter of the West 

Chapter 28: The Boy in the Woods 

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, and she looked around. Inu-Yasha was lying on his stomach, the wounds on his back bandaged. He looked like he was in a lot of pain from where she could tell. The wounds on her arm were also bandaged up, although she was suffered most from her terrible fatigue. She turned her head and saw Miroku leaning against a tree, sound asleep, with Sango resting her head on his shoulder. She smirked a little at this sight. Now she knew what Usagi had seen to make her so angry with the monk. 

She got up a little, groaning slightly. She saw Sesshomaru, still half awake, holding a sleeping Kimi. Kimi had Rin nestled in her arms, as if she were the girl's own mother. Kagome could tell that her cheeks were tear-stained. _Rin probably reminds her of Aikina, _she thought. But Kagome couldn't help but look back at Inu-Yasha. _Why had she kissed him like that? _She blushed a little just thinking of such things. _Do I really…have feelings for him? But what about my life in the future? _Kagome sat up fully and leaned against a tree. 

"You're awake, hm?" Kagome looked up. Sesshomaru was the one talking to her. She nodded a little, wrapping herself up in her blanket. He smirked a little at her. "You house quite a power. Why you would waste it on my brother is beyond me," he said. Then she remembered the jewel shards. She looked down in her book bag and saw a small green pouch, which apparently contained the jewel shards. But still, even with all the help the jewel shards had given her, she couldn't destroy Kikyo. She couldn't get the jewel shards that she had been using. Then she remembered something else. 

"Um…Sesshomaru?" she asked. He glanced back up at her, looking as though he was extremely bored. "Kikyo…" Kagome continued, "She mentioned something about that Aya woman." He scowled fiercely. She immediately thought that she had struck a nerve and that he would simply growl and give her the cold shoulder, but he didn't. "Aya, that witch. She was trying to get rid of Inu-Yasha because he posed a problem to her," he said, his voice muffled by hatred. _It's as if she's an open book, _Kagome thought. "How well…do you _know _this Aya chick?" she asked. Sesshomaru sighed a little. "Know her? I almost had to marry her," he hissed. Kagome mouthed the word _wow. _"Sorry if I…opened up any old wounds or anything," she said. He smirked a little. "You worry too much," he scoffed. With that, the proud demon sighed and shut his eyes, resting his head on the tree to his back. 

Kagome shivered a little as a cold breeze blew through the area. She pulled her blanket tighter around her, although it was cold as well, so it didn't help much. Feeling her fatigue set in again, she laid back down, resting her head on her arm. Pulling her blanket closer, she thought. _This Aya woman…she kidnapped Aikina so she could get back at Sesshomaru and Kimi. How cruel…_

The next morning when Kagome awoke was very frigid. Kagome was now wishing that she had warmer clothes from her era with her, but it couldn't be helped. She noticed that they had been getting closer to the mountains, but she had also noticed that winter was setting in quite quickly this year. Because of the cold, everyone was mostly wide awake. Except for Inu-Yasha. He was still in a lot of pain from all of the terrible wounds he had suffered. Kagome walked over to next to where he was painfully sitting, next to the small fire that Miroku had made. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked. The hanyou nodded a little. "A bit better," he said. Then he noticed that Kagome's lips were a little blue. "You cold?" he asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, pulling her blanket tighter. Without a passing glance, he pulled his fire rat robe off and draped it over her shoulders. Kagome looked at him, seeming quite surprised. "Thanks…" she said, smiling a little. 

Kimi looked through the trees she was standing behind, smirking a little. Sesshomaru walked up behind her, wrapping his arm around her. "What are you smiling about?" he asked. She laughed a little. "Your brother…he has such feelings for that girl but just can't find a way to tell her," she said sweetly. He frowned a little. "I could care less," he hissed. She looked up at him, smiling slyly. "That's exactly how you acted around me, you forgetful fool," she giggled. He smirked a little, planting a small kiss on her forehead. 

Without even sparing a passing glance to Kagome, Inu-Yasha stood with the added help of the Tetsusaiga as a kind of makeshift cane. When he faltered, Kagome quickly stood and helped to support him. "Are you sure you can walk?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "I'm…fine," he said, limping as he spoke. Kagome sighed, grabbing onto his arm as he nearly fell. "You're still too hurt to move," she said. He took another step, wincing. "You don't need to treat me like a baby, Kagome! I'm fine!" he yelled. Kagome stopped. "Kirara, come!" she called. 

She glanced down at the small cat, and it quickly transformed. He clutched onto the demon's mane just to keep from falling over. "I told you that you couldn't walk yet," she said spitefully. He imitated her a little, but then he crawled onto the large cat's back, sighing in relief. Kagome scratched the cat behind its ear, winking. She purred a little, and gave the girl a kind of wink. There was a village about twenty miles away, and so that's where they where headed, mostly so Inu-Yasha could recover. Of course, Sesshomaru had protested, but where his mate would go, he would as well. 

And so they continued down the path, however, the did not notice the young boy with a sickle chain who hid himself in the trees, watching them intently…


	29. Screams

**__**

[A/N: Hi!!! Sorry this chappie took so long to put up! I know, you probably hate me for it! *Dodges tomatoes* Well, yeah. I started another new story, and along with writer's block. And well, two weeks isn't a long time. I mean, kinda, but some stories take months to be updated! So don't yell at me! I'm fast compared to most people! Anyway, just enjoy and please review!] 

Daughter of the West 

Chapter 29: Screams 

As Inu-Yasha stopped for one of his frequent rest stops, Sesshomaru walked off into the woods, simply stating that he had thought he heard something, but whatever it was, it was left completely up to the imagination. Kimi, who was carrying Rin, stayed behind. 

Inu-Yasha yelped a little as Kagome sprayed antiseptic medicine onto his wounds as she redressed his extensive injuries. "Calm down. It'll help prevent infection," she said, quickly placating him. Kagome planned to get him better medical treatment when they reached the small village, weather he protested or not. Miroku and Sango were pretty much just relaxing under a tree, flashing each other caring glances, while Kimi set Rin down on the ground, rewarding her with a toothy grin. 

"Where did Sesshomaru-sama go?" she asked curiously. Kimi sat down against a tree, Rin quickly crawling onto her lap. "Just for a quick walk while Inu-Yasha gets his bandages changed," she replied simply. Rin smiled again and snuggled against Kimi's chest, bringing tears to the cat demon's eye. She missed her Aikina so much. She had no idea if she was safe, or hurt, or…well, she preferred not to think of the worst-case scenario. Feeling tears well up, Kimi set Rin's little form on the ground. "I'll be right back, Rin. I'm just going to find Sesshomaru," she started, glancing over at the little green imp called Jaken, "Will you watch her for a moment?" 

The strange creature gave no protest. He simply waddled over to the human girl as Kimi silently disappeared into the forest. She had no idea where her mate had gone, and although it was very unnecessary, she was beginning to worry. She continued walking for a few moments, when she saw Sesshomaru, leaning against a tree, eyes closed. "Sesshomaru?" she asked meekly. 

He opened one eye, peering at her lazily. "What?" he asked in reply. "I thought you said you heard something," she said sarcastically, strolling over next to him. He smirked a little, closing his eyes again. "I lied. I simply wanted to think for a while," he said. Kimi sat down next to him, snuggling her face into his fluffy tail. He slid his arm around her, sighing slightly. Kimi leaned over him, placing a light kiss on his lips. His small smirk growing, he yanked the woman onto his lap, deepening it, just as Kagome appeared through the trees. 

The time traveler darted back, when Inu-Yasha rode up beside her on Kirara's back. "What? They aren't doing _that _are they?" he asked sarcastically. Kagome smiled a little and shook her head. "No, they're just making out, that's all," she said, still blushing a little. Inu-Yasha got a sinister look on his face, and he rode Kirara into the small clearing. "Oh, boy," Kagome muttered. 

"Are you two done playin' suck-face yet 'cause we're leavin'!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Kagome simply grimaced, and a few minutes later, heard the sounds of Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha beating the crap out of each other, and the sound of Kimi trying to get them to stop. Kagome sighed, and said it: "SIIIIIT!!!" 

Indeed, there was the usual sound of Inu-Yasha being thrown to the ground, but she heard a yelp come from Sesshomaru, and then an insane laugh from Inu-Yasha. Kagome quickly pushed through the trees, and saw Sesshomaru throw his hanyou brother off of him from the bottom of a small crater. 

"Oh, Sesshomaru! I am_ so _sorry!" Kagome exclaimed. "I don't need your sympathy," Sesshomaru growled, wiping a bit of blood form beneath his nose. With that, he simply walked off, and after shaking her head a bit and laughing, Kimi followed. Kagome looked over at Inu-Yasha, who was still laughing like someone who needed to be locked up in a psychiatric ward. "T-that…was so good, Kagome!" he laughed. He snorted a little, bringing a smirk to Kagome's face. "You are such an ass, you know that?" she asked. He looked up at her, smiling big. "Yes," he started, "But I _did _beat him!" 

Kagome simply walked away, and Kirara helped Inu-Yasha onto her back, and took him back to the rest of the group. When they returned, they started on again, quickly nearing the small village. 

When they entered the village, the wandering eyes of the people fell on Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru, watching them intently, not able to tell if they were demon or human. Sesshomaru probably _would _have killed the villagers, had he not been in the presence of Rin and his mate. When he heard one of the villagers make a comment about her, he pulled her close and gave a low growl. Kimi simply rolled her eyes. A few minutes later, the small in that they had been directed to came into view. 

Miroku walked up to the door of the inn, and a middle-aged man with a cup of sake in his hand answered. "Good sir," the monk started, "I fear I feel an ominous black cloud hanging over your inn. I would be happy to exorcise it if you would be so kind as to provide room and board for my companions and myself." The old innkeeper eyes Miroku for a moment, and then looked over at the rest of them, giving Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, and Kimi the same look everyone else had. 

"Good monk," the man started, "How is it that you plan to exorcise my inn when you travel with demons yourself?" Miroku nodded some. "Sir, please understand that not all demons are wicked. These three have given up their evil ways and help those in need to purify their putrid souls," he said, sounding almost as if he were disgusted by it. But they could tell that the innkeeper was yet to be convinced. 

"Sir, if you have yet to believe me, look upon the female. She has taken a young human orphan as her own child," he said, pointing to Kimi, who had returned to carrying Rin. The innkeeper sighed. "You may enter and perform the exorcism. Your room is in the back," he said. Taking his direction, all but Miroku, who stayed behind to do his 'exorcism', went to the back of the inn, where there was one large room that looked as though it had last been used by a group of monks. 

As Rin gave a slight yawn, Kimi sat down in one of the corners. "You're friend is an excellent liar," Sesshomaru said, sitting down next to her. "Yeah, I know," Inu-Yasha muttered, limping over to the other side of the room, just below the tiny window. "I swear he's a professional," Kagome said sarcastically as she and Sango walked into the room. They, too, along with Shippô , sat down, and after about a half an hour of simply talking amongst themselves, Miroku returned, and night fell.

A good three or four hours later, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Rin and Shippô slept as Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha silently stood guard. Every once in a while, when their eyes would meet, they would throw each other terrible looks, sometimes accompanied by a harsh growl, but other than that, there were no disturbances. That is, until, out of nowhere came a deafening scream, half of fear, half of pain. It was so loud that you didn't need a demon's hearing pick it up, and it awoke everyone. 


	30. Teary Reunion

**__**

[A/N: Oh my God! It has been so long since I updated, I know. But hey, I had a really bad writer's block. You know how those kind of things can be sometimes. But I absolutely promise to get back on a good track with my updates! That sound good? Of course it does! Anyway, as always, don't forget to review, and of course enjoy the new chappie!] 

Daughter of the West 

Chapter 30: Teary Reunion 

A young woman with silver hair and blue eyes ran through a forest. It was Aikina. She turned her head, and saw a sickle chain coming at her at an incredible speed. As its sharp point tore through her flesh, she let out a blood-curdling cry. She would've been able to easily outrun whoever was chasing her, but the wound in her gut was so painful and hurt too much when she ran. And her feet were terribly cut from running barefoot through the forest so long. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that she could smell her parents nearby. 

She had no idea how she had even escaped. She remembered only a few minutes. But at that point, she really didn't care. The sickle chain darted out at her again, but she quickly dodged, only to trip over a root and fall. She tried to stand again, but was hit with the sickle again, and she let out a cry, even louder than before. 

They all heard a second scream, filled with even more pain and terror than the first. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, and as he did so, his eyes widened. _That blood…_ "Aikina…" he said in shock. Kimi looked at him strangely. "What did you just say?" she asked. He gave no answer. He simply stood and darted out of the room. Kimi quickly followed, as did everyone else, simply wanting to know what on Earth was happening. A few moments later, Sesshomaru tore through the forest, heading toward the strong scent of his daughter's blood. 

"Sesshomaru!" Kimi called. He was gone. Kimi stopped, looking around, when Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stopped behind her. "Why did he go running off like that?" Kagome asked. Inu-Yasha simply smelt the air. "That blood…it's so familiar…I think it's…" he said trailing off. Kimi looked at him with all seriousness. "Sesshomaru…the last thing he said was Aikina…Inu-Yasha do you think…?" He sniffed the air again. "Yeah, its definitely her," he said, shrugging Kagome off of his back, "Kagome, stay here. I'll go faster without you." The time traveler simply nodded and got on Kirara's back along with Miroku and Sango. 

Without a second glance, Kimi and Inu-Yasha ran off in the same direction that Sesshomaru had, being quickly tailed by Kirara and her passengers. The silver-haired hanyou looked over at his sister-in-law. He could see the hope in her eyes. But he smelled another scent. One that was much more familiar than Aikina's…

Sesshomaru ran as fast as his legs would take him, and a few seconds later, he entered a clearing and stopped. The scent of blood was overwhelming. When he looked up, he saw Aikina lying on the ground, covered with deep gashes, cuts, scrapes. She was covered with her own blood and the yukata that she was wearing was nearly gone. And standing over her was a boy, of eleven or twelve, wearing the same demon exterminator's outfit that Sango wore. In his hand was a bloody sickle chain, poised to strike her once again. 

Sesshomaru, of course, would not let this happen. A ball of green light formed in his hand, and a second later, it formed into a whip. He attacked the boy, but he quickly dodged, ready to attack him. Sesshomaru quickly leapt between Aikina and the boy, and he saw his eyes. Empty, soul-less, and cold. He was being controlled by _something_. He reached down and grabbed his sword, simply waiting for the boy to make a move. 

"Sesshomaru…"   


The demon turned. It was his daughter that had spoken his name. Completely forgetting about her attacker, he went to her side, pulling her limp form onto his lap. She groaned as he did so, her breathing faint. He turned his head, locking his eyes on the possessed demon slayer. If he made a single move toward them, he would destroy him. 

The boy raised his sickle chain again, prepared to strike once more. Sesshomaru began to move, but Aikina gave out a pained whimper. Sesshomaru glared up at him, and as the boy threw the sickle, a black streak leapt up from behind, cutting it into bits. 

It was Kimi. She hit the ground panting, claws ready to now slash to possessed demon slayer. She growled fiercely, and turned as she heard a groan behind her. Her eyes fell on Aikina's limp body, and went from a sinister red back to their natural, but tear-filled blue. A moment later, the boy ran back off into the woods, and Kimi ran over to where Sesshomaru held their daughter's bloodied body. 

When she reached them, a few tears ran down her cheeks in seeing her daughter like this. Now sobbing, she took the young woman into her arms, holding her close. "Oh, Aikina," she cried, "I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you!" Sesshomaru shut his eyes and pulled them both against his chest. "Don't worry, everything will be alright," he said gently, lightly kissing Kimi on the head. He gave a slight sigh. Their child may have been wounded, but she was still back in their arms. And the demon lord let a slight smile creep onto his face…

**__**

[PS: Just because that sounds like and ending, but it ain't. That would be so anti-climactic. So don't worry…there are plenty more hills on this roller coaster ride!!!! ^_^] 


	31. Aya's New Plot

**__**

[A/N: YAY! I'm getting my reviews again! I know. I broke my promise for faster updates. And I'm sorry. Please don't hit me. Anyway, keep those reviews coming!]

Daughter of the West 

Chapter 31: Aya's Newest Plan

Inu-Yasha quickly darted through the woods, following after the scent of his young niece's blood. When he entered the small clearing where it was coming from, he saw his brother holding his mate and daughter. He could also smell Sango's younger brother, Kohaku. He quickly sheathed his sword, and leapt over to them. 

A moment later, Kirara entered the space as well, taking them over to where Sesshomaru knelt. Kagome got off Kirara's back and quickly ran over to them. Seeing this, Sesshomaru stood, soaked in blood. Kagome gasped when she saw this, but rushed over to Aikina and Kimi, already pulling things out of her first aid kit. As Kagome began to place a small bandage on one of Aikina's many wounds, her eyes opened, and a small smile crossed her face. 

"Kagome…it's been so long. How have you been?" she asked, totally disregarding herself. Kimi gave a half-hearted laugh, still wiping tears away. "You're still my little Aikina-chan," she said, wiping a bit of blood from her daughter's pale cheek. 

Seeing that the two were happy, Sesshomaru walked turned, walking a few yards away. Glancing over at him with an unusual sympathy, Inu-Yasha sheathed his blade and walked up next to him. "You okay?" he asked. Sesshomaru scoffed, a small smirk on his face. "My daughter hates me and I have a woman I was supposed to marry come to kill me and my mate. Would _you _be alright?" Inu-Yasha smirked a little. "I guess not." 

As Aikina fell in and out of consciousness, they realized just how serious her wounds were. "We should take her back to the inn. I have more bandages and antiseptics back there," she said matter-of-factly. Kimi nodded, still stroking her daughter's cheek. "Yes…I wouldn't want anything to be worse then it already is," she said. With that, Miroku helped the demoness lift Aikina up onto Kirara's back. As Sango led the large cat back toward the village, Kimi walked over to where her mate stood. 

Kimi slid an arm around him, nuzzling against his shoulder. Taking this as a type of signal, Inu-Yasha followed after everyone else, leaving the two alone. "Aren't you going to be with Aikina?" he asked. Kimi simply shook her head. "In a moment. Are you alright?" she asked. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod, turning, bringing Kimi along with him. "Come now," he said gently before kissing her lightly, "We should get back to Aikina." 

Inu-Yasha laid his young niece on a futon as Kagome dug through her book bag for more medical supplies. Aikina winced a little as Kagome sprayed the large wound in her gut, she called out for her mother. She tried to sit up, but she was in too much pain. It was in that moment that Kimi looked in. She knelt down next to her, stroking her cheek. "Shush. I'm here, little one." Inu-Yasha looked away from the pitiful sight of Aikina, and in the doorway saw Sesshomaru, with quite a shamed look on his face. 

A few hours later, Aikina was bandaged up. Inu-Yasha and everyone else were asleep, dozing in their own respective places. Kimi was lying next to her daughter, resting her head on her shoulder. Sesshomaru had walked outside. Since he still thought that Aikina utterly and totally despised him, he didn't want to be the first thing she saw when she came to. But he couldn't help himself. With a large sigh, the demon gave into his own paternal instinct and went back into the inn to the room where his mate rested with their injured daughter. 

A moment later he reached the room, and sat down before them. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, running a hand down Aikina's pale cheek. She flinched at his touch, and he pulled away. When she settled, he gave a small sigh. "I've missed everything…my own daughter and I barely know you. And for this…I'm sorry," he continued. With this, he did something that even the great demon lord couldn't expect. 

He leaned down, kissing her lightly on her forehead. After giving her a quick, loving nuzzle, he pulled away, and Aikina's eyes opened half way. He pulled away, expecting her to scream, yell, and make a huge ruckus. But she didn't. Aikina simply smiled at him. Sesshomaru returned a slight smirk, and Aikina shut her eyes, snuggling against her mother. 

Sesshomaru leaned his head against the wall behind him for a moment and shut his eyes. 

Little did any of them know that a few miles away, Aya sat, brooding over her next plan. Next to her stood Kohaku, his eyes still as lifeless as ever. "Of course, those incompetent fools don't even realize that I still have control over Aikina," she cooed to herself, "And just as I told her before I let her escape, she'll be the one to kill her parents!" Aya let out another sinister laugh. "And you, Kohaku my boy, will lead her unsuspecting friends away and I take Aikina back for myself," she laughed. She stood, her green hair bouncing. "Go. Fulfill your role, you mindless little zombie." 

And with that, Kohaku ran off, heading toward the inn where Sesshomaru and his family and friends were resting. "Those fools. They'll regret ever helping that bastard and his whore!" 


End file.
